One-Fifty Tales
by ay2001
Summary: A simple collection of short stories from our favorite series, each having an average word count of 150 words. Themes, situations and characters vary by chapters. Rated T just in case.
1. Successor (Perry)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or anything else I might reference later in this story.**

 **So, the story is planned to have at least 100 chapters, each consisting of roughly 150 words (but not a hard-and-fast rule). Themes, characters, and their ages vary.**

 **I'm going to start the first 5 chapters in honor of the premiere of The O.W.C.A Files, here on Jan 24 (check International Premieres on the PnF Wiki if you're confused).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Successor

Perry felt like smacking his head against the wall. That's the third failure this day on a standard drill, and again, it was Doofenshmirtz's fault.

"Oh, be patient, Agent P," Carl comforted him. "Even you had some pitfalls on your probation days, right? You'd remember your _own_ attempts 4 years ago."

Perry flashbacked to those days; to the days he'd not relive again.

He remembered himself 4 years ago. Eager to please, too eager in fact. Not that he was able to live up to that spirit; he made almost as many embarrassing mistakes in those years as the rest of his team now.

And he also remembered how his mentor would react. Always such a hard agent. He remembered how the old hound would say that he'd rather laminate his own skeleton than let him out of standard drills early, even though the platypus was already cadet number one in the entire Academy.

But at the same time, he would also remember _how_ he achieved that #1 medal.

 _So this is how he felt for all those years._

He smirked in disbelief as he got up again to his team, to tackle the drill just one more time.


	2. Agent O, Part 1 (Monogram & Carl)

Chapter 2: Agent O, Part 1

"Uh, sir?" Carl held up Doofenshmirtz's entry written test results. "You might want to see this."

"What is it, Carl?" Major Monogram took the paper from the intern's hand. He put on his reading glasses and gave it a passing glance.

"What the…?" He looked to the answers on the Legalese Department of the test.

" _Carl?"_ His face was visibly shocked.

"…How is it that Doofenshmirtz actually has more knowledge of the OWCA Code of Conduct, Laws, Rules and Whatnot than our own _legal team_?"

Perry passed the Major's office, smirking at his superior's panic.

 _Of course_ Doofenshmirtz would know more about the OWCA CCLRW more than anyone else;

He's been studying it constantly for _5 whole years_ , looking for loopholes inside it to help him take over the organization.


	3. Agent O, Part 2 (Monogram & Carl)

Chapter 3: Agent O, Part 2

"Sir, how am I going to register Doofenshmirtz in if he's legally an ocelot? He doesn't have a name starting with O."

"Huh. I… never actually thought of that." He put his hand on his chin. "Come to think of it, Carl… How come _all_ of our agents have alliterative names?"

"You could ask the same question about why all of our agents are animals, sir," he said, eyes not taken off his paperwork.

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "Well, I guess I won't feel weird if it's only him… Fine. Make an exception, just this once."

"That's what you said about Norm the Robot earlier this year."

" _Alright_ , you can stop with the snarking, Carl."


	4. Office Space (Monogram & Carl)

Chapter 4: Office Space

"So Carl, do you mind explaining to me how you have an office much bigger than mine _now_?"

The intern sighed. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

He stood up from his chair. "Sir, it's really all about good connections and creative thinking. How do you suppose Agent P's owners get the materials for their inventions every day?"

"Well, that's easy. They'd just break down the fourt—"

He suddenly stopped. The Major had a disturbed look on his face.

"C-Carl… don't tell me that you..."

He smirked. "Yes. Yes I did."


	5. Pine Tree (Phineas, Ferb and co)

Chapter 5: Pine Tree

"Hey, what's with the pine tree, guys?"

The owners of the backyard were silent; understandably, the two of them were just as confused as they are.

By the time they got back from school, they saw that _their_ tree, which has stood there for _years_ , has somehow been replaced by a mysterious pine tree.

"Uh… Ferb?"

He simply shrugged.

Baljeet put his finger on his chin. "Hmm. What if the thing that made Phineas and Ferb's inventions disappear everyday has suddenly counted the tree as an invention, and made it disappear as a result?"

"Huh. Well, we did make the Nest tunnel there, but…"

"Ooh! Ooh! What if a rookie secret agent who's also a former evil scientist accidentally fired his rockets to the house, destroyed it, and then replaced it with the help of the secret Agency, draining its budget in the process?"

They all went silent at Buford's way-too-specific guess.

"…Sure, I'll take that answer."

"Couldn't explain it better myself!"

"That is most logical."

"Very observant of you, Buford."


	6. Snooping Around (Baljeet)

Chapter 6: Snooping Around

"Buford, I am telling you, this is not right!"

"Are you kidding me? This is comedy gold! Oh, just think of both their faces when they see this!"

The three of them were hiding behind the walls of the entrance of the quiet park. Irving and Buford were using cameras to record Phineas and Isabella,on a picnic under a tree.

Baljeet sighed. He knew that there was no point in convincing the bully. He didn't want to come along, but it's Buford's way or the one way road to Wedgieville.

"Oh man, I can't believe this!" Irving said. "I'm recording actual footage of-!" He just squeed, unable to finish the sentence.

Baljeet knows there's no convincing the loony fan, either.

But, looking at the two of them, together under the tree…

He can't help but smile.


	7. Grossed Out (Perry & Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 7: Grossed Out

"Watch it, Perry the Platypus, it's in random fire mode!" Doofenshmirtz ran off to take cover. "Oh, man, I'm never building something like this again!"

While dodging the –Inator's blasts, Perry moved in close to the –Inator, then pressed its self-destruct button.

Doofenshmirtz, after making sure that the firing stopped, walked out of cover to his nemesis. "Oh, thanks, Perry the Platypus. I don't even want to think what would happen if that thing hit-"

The doctor was interrupted by a stray blast of the –Inator _just because_ , probably bounced off a mirror someplace.

A very disgusted look was plastered on the agent's face. He's seen a lot of disturbing things in his life, but this is a new thing entirely.

"Great," Doofenshmirtz said, annoyed, "now I have to make an Outside-In-Inator."

* * *

 **So, that's 7 chapters done. After this, I'll update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. See you in two days!  
**


	8. Another Attempt (Ferb)

Chapter 8: Another Attempt

Thankfully, Isabella barely caught him before he hit the tarmac.

"Whoa, nice reflexes. Thanks, Isabella!"

"You're absolutely welcome, Phineas!" She barely stopped herself from getting lost into Phineasland.

Ferb squinted at the sidewalk in front of his feet. There's nothing for Phineas to trip on the street-

Isn't that… a transparent piece of string?

He then looked around him. He smiled, because his hypothesis was correct.

Two orange berets can be seen hiding in the bushes some 30 feet west of the trio. Another two can be seen behind a tree across the street. The four of them were holding opposite ends of the string.

Another one of their attempts to get the two together, he thought.

But as usual, he said nothing, just waiting for the inevitable attempt to get rid of him.


	9. Soliloquy (Candace)

Chapter 9: Soliloquy

Candace was chatting over the phone with her best friend when she saw another one of the boys' projects. "Whoops, gotta go, Stacy!"

She walked up to the contraption, examining it. A red pod walker. The kids were gone to get some lemonades.

"Big and bustable. Same old, same old." She took out her phone and dialed the same number as she did hundreds of times every day. But then she realized; her mom's away to watch the Shakespeare drama recital, starring her sister's cousin's brother-in-law's nephew.

"To bust or not to bust?"

She smiled at her mind's sudden recital of the infamously boring scene.

Her smile soon turned into an evil grin. Without the slightest hesitation, she dialed her mother's number as fast as she can.

"To bust or not to bust? That is not even a question."

* * *

 **Reviews and requests are welcome.  
**


	10. Not a Celebration (Phineas & Isabella)

Chapter 10: Not a Celebration

He didn't understand her. She doesn't seem to be happy when he gave her a big birthday party, but apparently a trip to the ice cream store really did it for her.

"Are you sure? I can get the rest of the guys to-"

"Phineas. I'm telling you, I'm happy just being here with you." She took his hand. "Please, don't do anything else. I just want you here, with me."

"Oh… okay then. If you say so, Isabella. Can I.. can I get you some more ice cream?"

"That would be nice, yes."

As he walked to the counter, his mind wandered again.

His confusion still remained, but if she's happy, then who is he to argue with the birthday girl?


	11. Captaining (Carl)

Chapter 11: Captaining

"Hey Carl! Can you get my lunch order at Slushy Dawg?"

"On it, sir."

"And get my laundry at the dry cleaning while you're at it, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

It was a thankless job, not to mention without pay, but who can say no to an interning job in a spy agency?

So finally, some ten years later, he stood where his Major once was, with a set of agents under his command and his very own unpaid intern.

Then, he knew why the Major never even bothered to thank him for his jobs; his schedule is now so jam packed, he never had the time to notice anything his intern did for him.

But still, a little gratitude goes a long way.

Learning from his own experience, he never once forgot to say thank you.

* * *

 **I can't believe I've made not one, but _two_ mistakes on the same chapter! So sorry!**

 **As a (very) belated apology, I'm gonna go ahead and update 3 more chapters on Sunday, 31st Jan.**

 **See you soon!**


	12. You Won't Say Goodbye (Candace)

Chapter 12: You Won't Say Goodbye

"Goodbye, Candace! We'll sure miss you!"

The entire family was gathered up in the living room, saying their final goodbyes. Candace was setting up the last of the suitcases.

"Relax, guys. It's only gonna be a few months. There's always next summer vacation. Heh, isn't that right, Phineas?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sis!" He responded.

Perry laid on his bed, watching the scene. He wanted to get in there and give her a proper goodbye, but he's afraid that he'll blow her moment just with his presence. She never really was fond of him.

Which is why it surprised him so much when he realized that she was actually calling him.

"Oh, what the heck, I'm not gonna see ya in forever anyway. Come here, you little meat brick!"

It took him three full seconds to make sure he's not hearing things, before he ran happily to his owner's embrace.

Candace laughed gently, petting the platypus on the head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you too, Perry."

He chattered happily in response.


	13. Virtual (Isabella)

Chapter 13: Virtual

They say you learn something new every day. Well, today she learned that there is a day where she definitely _won't_ want to go ask Phineas what he's doing.

It was a simple device: a virtual reality simulator that lets you experience your own designs. It literally makes your own wildest dreams and imaginations come true.

With a catch: _Everything_ you see in that VR, they can see through a giant monitor display nearby.

"Come on, Isabella! It's your turn!" Phineas extended his hand to her.

After she finally managed to stop her heart from popping every second, she put on a false smile, and took his hand.

She kept on saying to herself: she won't hold any regrets.


	14. Motives (Irving)

Chapter 14: Motives

Somehow, for a classified organization, OWCA really became the hotspot for internship. And now, _he's_ also joining the long, long list of unpaid interns.

There are plenty of reasons to take the interning job at OWCA, says the advertising pamphlet; cool spies, college credit and what have you. But for him, there's one more reason that trumps all others on that paper.

He giggled as he watched the screen. Displayed in it was the real-time footage of his idols, building another one of their Big Ideas.

If he was asked why he _really_ joined the OWCA, he'd answer:

For the _24/7_ _surveillance system._


	15. Game of Paintballs (Ginger)

Chapter 15: Game of Paintballs

"Come on, do we have to?"

"Yes, yes we do! Now shut it before they hear us!"

Ginger and Adyson are in the bushes, aiming their paint guns to the easy pickings standing on the wide open field; Buford and Baljeet.

"Come on, Adyson, can't we get some other targets? I mean-"

"Fine, if you won't take the shot, I will. Step aside." Adyson readies herself for the shot.

"No! I'll take the shot." Ginger barely stopped herself from yelling.

"Then let's go with it, Ginger! Or do you not want that War Paints Patch?"

The Asian girl winced as her eye took the scope. "I'm sorry, Baljeet…"

Soon, dozens of paintballs struck the bully-nerd duo. The fire didn't stop for ten full seconds.

"Well done, chief. Was that so hard?" Adyson patted her friend's back.

"Alright, we give up! Show yourself!" Buford yelled out to the air.

The girls came out of their hiding places. Seeing just who ambushed them, Buford face palmed.

"Dang it! That's the fourth time in this summer that I got beaten by girls!" He groaned. "…Well, if anybody needs me, I'll be in the hotdog stand, contemplating how far boykind have fallen. Baljeet?"

Baljeet took out 5 dollars from his pocket, and gave it to his bully. With that, Buford ran off the forest.

Baljeet followed him, but was stopped by Ginger. "Oh, Baljeet, before you go…"

"Yes, Ginger?"

"Listen, I know you heard me almost yelling back there. And don't pretend that you didn't, I saw you twitch. Why didn't you fire?"

"Pfft. And prolong this pain in my neck? Yeah right. I only did this because of Buford. Besides, I have to… to go to the library to loan some books! Yeah."

"Hmm… Well, good luck with that. See you around, Baljeet!"

"And to you too!" He said as he walked off the forest.

"Isn't he dr-" Ginger was interrupted by Adyson, who fired several shots that barely missed her head.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

Adyson turned her around to see Django and Balthazar, coming out of the bush some distance from them, covered with paintballs.

"Let's go, Ginger. This game ain't over yet."

As they took cover behind a tree, Adyson asked, "You do know that the library's closed today, right?"

"Of course I do. I went there to get some books returned myself."

"So why didn't you-"

"And crush whatever pride he has left on his heart? Like heck I will."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You lovebirds, I'll never understand."

With a smirk, Ginger answered, "No, no you won't."


	16. Lighten Up (Candace-2)

Chapter 16: Lighten Up

"What exactly am I looking at here?"

"Your birthday cake. Come on, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

Candace slapped her forehead. How can she forget her own birthday? Granted, she never had a proper birthday celebration in years, but still…

"Come on, Candace. Lighten up." He handed her a slice of cake. "I know you're worried about Doofenshmirtz making a move, but you can at least enjoy the party until he's here."

A blonde-haired teen ran towards the backyard, panting. "Did I make it in time?"

"Close enough. What took you so long?" Isabella asked from behind him.

"Sorry. Forgot that parties aren't outlawed anymore."

Well, Phineas is right. She is worried about Doofenshmirtz striking soon. But, she quit her position of director for this. So, why not enjoy it while she can?

"Come on, Candace! It's your turn to pin the tail on the tiger!"

She smiled, and walked over to the crowd.


	17. Cara Mia (Isabella)

Chapter 17: Cara Mia

Isabella was up next, and she could feel her feet turning to ice.

Although she practiced it hundreds of times now, she just can't stop worrying. Worrying that she will miss just one note, and there goes that patch until next year.

She thought that she could get a handle on it; at least, until she saw _his_ face in the crowd.

She could feel her heart throbbing. But she reassured herself; this wasn't about the patch anymore. She was now performing her song for him, and for him _alone._

When her beautiful performance was finally complete, and the judges gave her a solid 10, Phineas made sure that he cheered louder than anyone else did in the crowd.


	18. Conundrum (Ginger & Stacy)

Chapter 18: Conundrum

"Ginger, could you come here for a second?"

The sisters were both up in Stacy's room. Books were strewn about the table.

"So, I know you're in close with Baljeet these days, and I was thinking..." she winced. "…Maybe you can-"

Ginger gasped loudly before snickering.

"Stacy! Are you going to ask me to do your-?"

"Dang it, Ginger! Don't make this any harder for me!"

"But Stacy, _I'm_ an elementary student. _You're_ in high school. Even you can't miss _those_ numbers!"

"I know, I know! I just thought that you can make a little more sense of this thing than I did."

She sighed. "I can't believe this. Fine, let me take a look at them."

So when she opened her books, Stacy understandably had a hard time keeping her mouth closed.

She saw her little sister, who's still in sixth grade, dash through the five decidedly high-school level questions. In fifteen minutes, she was finished with all of them.

"How… how did you…"

"That's where you get with the nerdiest kid in school, sis. You might wanna try it some time."


	19. Takeover (Doof-2)

Chapter 19: Takeover

The screaming and blasting finally stopped. The sky turned purple, and the entire city was dead quiet. All of its citizens were dragged down to City Hall.

The dust of the Mayor finally settled down on the floor, and a new figure stepped on to the podium. With a black coat and an eyepatch, he had a grin so wide that it could tear off his mouth.

"Citizens of Danville, meet your new dictator!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, " _Me_ _ **!**_ _Heinz Doofenshmirtz_ _ **!**_ "

The robots grabbed their trembling hands, forcing them to give a thunderous applause.

The city knelt down to him then, and it has been kneeling down to him ever since.


	20. Resisting (Candace-2)

Chapter 20: Resisting

"Don't give me that look, Phineas! I had to do it!"

"But you abandoned them just like that, Candace!"

The kids were back at their home. Phineas and Ferb had a look of anger and sadness trained on their sister's eyes.

"Candace, think. What if-"

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but I _can't_ go back in there!"

"But-"

 _ **"End of discussion!"**_ She yelled out. She walked upstairs, and she didn't look back to her brothers.

Whoever this is, this is not the girl that they knew and loved.

She walked to her room, holding a portrait of her brothers.

"Don't you get it, boys? I'm just trying to _protect_ you…"

So of course she tried to shake off the guilt by doing drills at the underground lair. But no matter how hard she tried, she can never get rid of the nagging voice in her head.

Her conscience and her reasoning had a battle. And she didn't like it one bit, because her conscience is winning.

Until finally, she was struck with a sharp point by the voice:

" _Don't you get it, you moron? You know that your brothers will never forgive you until you get those people back."_

Hearing this, she stopped dead at her tracks.

"You… You're…"

She shook her head. "No. No, don't make me do this," she said out loud, hands on her face. "Don't make me _do thi-_ "

She groaned, because she realized that the voice was absolutely right.

"Why do I even bother?" she said, palm on her forehead.

With a sigh, she geared up, and radioed her lieutenant.

"Isabella, ready the cart. I'm going back in."


	21. Nightmares (Candace-2)

Chapter 21: Nightmares

"You've crossed me for far too long, little girl. You won't get the usual execution. No, you'll take the hard route down. Normbots?"

The grey machines turned on the gigantic screen. On it was the image of her brothers, about to be eaten by-

She screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping straight out of bed. It took her ten full seconds to realize that it was another nightmare.

Back when he was dictator, she never once had an easy sleep. Always having drills at 1 A.M., be it push-ups, pull-ups-

"Candace? It's us. Are you okay? We heard you screaming, and we came to see how you're-"

She immediately ran outside to hug them both.

"Thank _goodness_ you're alright, boys."

"Uh… why wouldn't we be, Candace?"

She looked at them, smiling. "…You're right. There's no reason that you won't be okay." She patted them on the head.

She sent them off with the promise that she'll be okay too, even though she knew that she never will be _okay_ anymore.

* * *

 **If any of you have any requests, just ask. I won't bite. =)  
**


	22. Melting the Ice (Phineas-2 & Isabella-2)

Chapter 22: Melting the Ice

"Yep…" he closed the box down. "There are a lot of tools here, but I don't think any one of them will help fix the warehouse's thermostat."

She shivered in annoyance, rubbing her hands to catch some semblance of warmth. "Sure, leave it to us to fetch equipment on the coldest month of the year. When I get my hands on those slackers…"

"What do you think, Isabella?" He looked out the window. "There's a mechanic store just up fr-"

"Don't get any stupid ideas. We're stuck here 'til that snowstorm's cleared up. Darn it, it's cold in here…" she said through gritted teeth.

Seeing his friend huddled up on the corner, he sat down next to her. "Isabella, if it's okay with you, I… I learned a small trick to warm ourselves up. If you'd like…"

She looked up to him.

"…sure, go ahead. Anything's better than freezing to death, I guess."

"Okay, then. Here goes nothing…"

She flinched when she realized he was slowly wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

"Uh, Phineas? What exactly _is_ your trick?"

"Wait for it. It takes a few seconds to set in…" he said, leaning closer to her.

As they moved closer, she felt it at last; she felt her heart beat much faster than usual, before sweet warmth finally came in, spreading from her heart all the way to her entire body. It felt wonderful; there's an indescribable feeling mixed in there somewhere, but it felt almost as if she was in front of a non-existent fire.

Out of some new impulse, she too wrapped her arm around him. As expected, it made the feelings grow even more intense. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth flow over her.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that her head was already resting on his shoulder. Over the surprised look plastered on his face, she could see a little blush creeping in on his cheeks.

They were both silent as a stone, simply enjoying the feeling from each other, letting the storm outside speak for the both of them.

"…so, can you feel it now?" he chimed in at last.

She only chuckled lightly, before hearing him whisper a familiar tune to himself.

… _and my dear, we're still goodbye-ing.  
But as long as you love me so;  
let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_

She closed her eyes again. "Heh-heh. Even _now_ , you just won't admit you love me, huh?"

He was snapped from his trance. "…I'm sorry, what was that, Isabella?"

Her steadily growing laughter was the only response he received.

* * *

 **My first request from Dreadwing216. This is without a doubt the hardest chapter I've written so far. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	23. Lascivious (Milly & Gretchen)

Chapter 23: Lascivious

"Gretchen, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it, Milly?"

The Fireside Girls were on a bus to another one of their numerous campsites; Gretchen was busy reading a book.

"Well, I'd rather look it up on the internet rather than bother you, but the spotty cell service here really shot that one down."

"So what's your question?" Her eyes were still not taken off from the book.

"What does the word _'lascivious'_ mean?"

As soon as the word hit her ears, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, that one was _unexpected_. Where did you hear it?"

"Oh, Buford said it to me. He said he felt lascivious every time he looks at me."

" _Buford_ said that to you?"

Her giggles soon grew into solid laughter, waking up the rest of their troop.

"Oh, believe me, Milly. You'd best look it up on the Internet. It'll do my ears a favor."


	24. Down 'em All (Thaddeus & Thor)

Chapter 24: Down 'em All

They've both heard the stories the town has to offer on those two. The best of the very best, they say.

If there's one thing he hates more than their sister bothering their work;

It's people getting more attention over him.

He is the best builder in town, and he's going to _stay that way._

"Thor! Come up here now!"

His brother zipped right next to him.

"See those two right there?" He pointed to the two, leaning on the tree.

"It's time to hunt some wild dogs."

Seeing his ever annoying smile, his glare intensified.

" _Down 'em all."_

Thor only saluted in response, before following his brother to their guaranteed downfall.

* * *

 **Thanks for the views! More suggestion and/or requests are fully welcome.**


	25. Just Go (Candace & Suzy)

Chapter 25: Just Go

The 12-year-old blonde sat in front of her. The girl wore both a smile and a frown on her face.

"Well done, Candace. Very, _very,_ well done. I _tried_ to get rid of you, for ten years straight. But you're just _that_ stubborn, now are you?" She laughed gently.

"You know, dealing with you attention-grabbers has taught me a very valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the most powerful one. But you… you're the most annoyingly persistent of them all. _You_ stood like a darned rock in front of a tsunami wave. For ten. _Whole. **Years.** "_ She leaned forward with each pause.

Candace had a mixture of pride and mortal terror beating on her heart.

"So you know what?" Suzy leaned back on her seat, the frown on her face disappearing.

"You win."

The girl took out an envelope from her pocket, and put it on the table.

"Just go."

"Candace! Are you coming or not?" Jeremy's voice hollered from the garage.

"Be right there!" She responded.

When she back looked to the seat, her once-worst enemy was gone.

She opened the envelope. In it were two things; a sparkling blue diamond necklace, and a photo of the most beautiful wedding dress she has ever seen.

A note slipped past the necklace, with something written on it.

 _It's been fun. Don't come back; both of you._

* * *

 **I'm still reeling from how that particular scene fits like a glove for these two. Who knew?  
**


	26. Coincidental (Fireside Girls)

Chapter 26: Coincidental

"I don't know, Adyson, this isn't a good idea. Shouldn't we wait until-"

"Nonsense, Gretchen! You know you want to see it happen."

Isabella walked into the room. "Alright Adyson, I'm here. What's so important?"

"Well Chief," she smirked. "As you know, the new Patches Revision Update was released just yesterday. We've just finished cataloguing, and I think there's something here that might interest you."

Adyson handed Isabella a (relatively) thin book. "Look up Page 35 Section 14 Patch 32 for me, will you?"

The girls all held back giggles as they watched their leader's face slowly turn red.

"You're kidding me. Are you sure that none of you had a hand in this?"

"Come on, Isabella, those things come from up high! Do you really think we can influence the Board?"

She laid her eyes on it again, to make sure she's not seeing things. Sure, she took out hundreds of patches before. But this one… is going to be a problem.

 _Patch 32: Emotional Bravery Patch  
If you have a crush on someone, simply walk up to him, and tell him up front how you feel._


	27. Silence is Deafening (Ferb & Isabella)

Chapter 27: Silence is Deafening

It was 2.53 A.M in the school touring bus, and somehow, Isabella just can't fall asleep. Maybe it's that peach and pompernickel sandwich she ate just before the trip.

Phineas was sitting next to her, sleeping peacefully like all the kids did on the bus. The only one awake at that hour was Ferb, who was also sitting next to her, looking out the window.

Whoever said that the silence was deafening, he sure nailed it. After 15 unbearable minutes of the chilling awkwardness, she finally spoke up.

"Ferb, I want to ask you a question. How do you deal with all those uncomfortable silences that people have when they have nothing left to talk about?"

He simply responded with that all-answering blink of his.

"Hmm. Heh, I guess that's one way of putting it…"

Funnily enough, just five minutes later, the two struck up a nice, not completely one-sided conversation that lasted all the way until the sunrise.


	28. Seconds (Gretchen & Ferb)

**Sorry, it's just one long chapter today, requested again by Dreadwing216. I'm kinda enjoying how hard the requests are. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Seconds

Gretchen sat alone on a bench in the middle of the park, with a book laid open in front of her. The book, however, had several wet spots peppering its pages. Seeing someone coming, she immediately rubbed her eyes clear of tears and put her glasses on before he could see anything.

"Oh, hey Ferb," she greeted cheerfully. "Where's Phineas?"

"…dentist." He looked at the girl with confusion. "Isabella?"

"Paperwork. She gave us the day off." She sighed to mask the sniffling sound, before turning a page on her book. "What are you doing here?"

He moved closer to wipe the small tear running down her cheek.

"You missed a spot. What are _you_ doing here?"

She closed the book with a thump as she closed her eyes. "Fine, you got me. They're right; nothing gets past you." She sniffed again. "Well, I guess I'm glad it's you this time instead of your brother. You'd… relate a little better to this problem of mine."

He only looked at her again, this time with a concerned expression.

"Ferb, how do you deal with the pain of being thrown at number two?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Not a proper number two, mind you; a proper number two gets her fair share of credits. I, on the other hand… Well, have you ever got a nasty rip on your knee trying to win their prized match, but all they have for you is their condolences? Not even a mention about how I... "

He knew about the scar; Isabella had told the two of them. The shorter girl fell on a tree root on that run circling the park, severely injuring her left knee as a result. But somehow, she reclaimed the first place out of sheer will alone. But Isabella also didn't forget to tell them that the fall came _this_ close to breaking her knee instead of just ripping the skin.

He was just about to open his mouth when she started again. "No, I'm not talking about the rest of the troop; they're all over me that day, busy making gift baskets and heartfelt congratulations. I'm talking about rest of the Tri-State Area."

Her voice cracked; her eyes were welling up with tears again. "How is it that all of the credits goes to the _troop captain_ , Ferb? And not to the girl who almost broke her leg in the process?"

He soon sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He handed her a handkerchief; she took it gladly, wiping her eyes dry.

"I once thought just like you," the boy opened his mouth at last. "Did you know that I saved the citizens of Danville with only half of a superhero suit, and they didn't even notice me at all? They only noticed-"

"The head of the suit. Phineas. I've heard." She chuckled lightly. "Look at us both, huh? Used and dumped like some second-hands. Even though they all meant well," she said, bitterness biting on her voice.

He patted her back to comfort her. "Well, think about it this way. Can you see Isabella doing her things with Phineas and the Fireside Girls all by herself, without your help?"

She paused. "I… I can. It… doesn't end well for her."

"Now, can you see _how_ exactly will she end up because she couldn't handle all of those things herself?"

Her voice strained again. "I… can."

"Can you bear the guilt of knowing that she shattered, because you're not there to support her when she needed you?"

She was silenced by his question, unable to state the obvious answer.

Seeing that his work was done, Ferb stood up from the bench.

"Wait, Ferb." She grabbed his wrist.

"I'd… love to have someone… to keep me company here. Would you…?"

He had a small smile forming on his lips as he sat back down.


	29. Her Impossible Deed (Isabella)

Chapter 29: Her Impossible Deed

She flashbacked as she walked to the fire, a box in her hands.

" _You need to let go. Don't let him break your heart anymore."_

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's got a point. It's been 4 years."_

" _Believe me, you'll be doing a lot less grieving after that. I promise you."_

As she stood in front of the flames, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She cried silent tears as she walked away, as the photos inside the box burned to ashes.

That was a few months ago. She tried to fool herself, and at some times she succeeded, but she has to admit it eventually:

The only thing she felt all those months is just more and more pain for letting him go.


	30. Just a Little Bit (Jeremy & Coltrane)

Chapter 30: Just a Little Bit

"See? I told you she'd like it!"

Jeremy was going down the stairs overlooking Mount Rushmore, on the phone with Coltrane. "But she said it was lame just a few hours ago. How'd you know she's going to like it?"

He laughed on the other end. "It's not the bobble head, Jeremy, it's you! She just has it for you that much, she'd take whatever you give her, as long as it's _your_ present!"

"Huh. Well, I've never really thought of it like that… Oops, gotta call you back, Coltrane, my break's over."

"Sure man. Just think about what I said."

He giggled at his fear just a moment ago. True, he didn't expect that she'd really love it that much.

But he'd be lying if he said there wasn't even a thought that she'll like it; just a little bit.


	31. Don't Mess (Isabella & Buford)

Chapter 31: Don't Mess

She felt somebody's hand going over her skirt. On reflex, she twisted his arm behind his back, and slammed him against the fence.

"What do you got to explain yourself, Buford?" Isabella yelled angrily.

"I… I just want to get those sals!"

"What sals!?"

"The ones on your lower back pocket!"

She searched her pockets. "I don't have anything on my b- Wait, hold on a second."

The girl smiled sheepishly before letting him go. "…Oops. Sorry Buford. Here you go." She handed him the small candies.

"Sheesh." He released himself from her hands, and opened their wrappers.

"One question, though - Why didn't you just ask me for those sals, instead of… you know?"

Just as she expected, he spent the next 10 seconds stuttering for excuses.

* * *

 **Go ahead, fill in your reviews and requests. I'll wait until Monday.  
**


	32. A Whole Life Long (Phineas & Isabella)

**Happy belated Valentine's Day, people. I was going to update sooner, but the bars hit a new low. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: A Whole Life Long

"Come on, Isabella, you're not making this any easier!"

She laughed her heart out on her bed, while he just put on that silly expression he always put when he's embarrassed.

She stopped laughing to catch her breath. "The great Phineas Flynn needs my help, on slow-dancing?"

"Well yeah. The Summer Dance's in two days, and Ferb said my slow-dancing 'needs a little work'."

She giggled. "Now why do I believe that?"

Isabella moved to open her drawer, taking out an MP3 Player. Music came out of it shortly after.

"Come on, let me show you." She took his hands. "You put your hand here, and my hand goes here…"

His face went red the moment his hands hit her waist. Realizing this, she smirked, and slowly moved ever closer to him.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared," she whispered in his ear.

Although he realized he had the perfect chance to just admit his feelings for her right there and then, he never once dared to; not when she caressed his cheeks, not when she said she enjoyed his company more than anything in the world.

Not even when she closed her eyes while her face almost touched his.


	33. Problem (Baljeet & Ginger)

Chapter 33: Problem

"These numbers just make no sense!"

The two of them was on Baljeet's room. Three large pieces of paper was on the table in front of him.

"Lemme take a look," Ginger said.

After she scanned the very complex equations, she pointed to a spot in the paper.

"Baljeet? Did you just give this one a secant when you need a cosine?"

"Wait a minute… " He realized his mistake. "If I give this one a cosine…"

He took 3 more large pieces of paper to the table. "Yes… yes… it is all coming together… _yes!_ Thank you, Ginger! _"_ He yelled out in triumph. " _I have finally finished it!"_

Problem; in sheer giddiness, he did the one thing that any educated person will forbid:

 _Never act on your impulses alone_.

The two blushed red when they realized he just kissed her on the cheek.

"…Well, don't hold back now," she smiled sweetly.


	34. Some Good Advice (Ferb & Isabella)

Chapter 34: Some Good Advice

Ferb was sitting alone on the bench, staring off into the partying crowd. Isabella joined him shortly after.

"What's wrong, Ferb? You don't look so we- oh."

She looked just where exactly he was staring; Vanessa was standing just some distance from where they're sitting, drinking some punch and chatting with her friends.

"Still trying with her, huh? Well, that's a tough road, you know, what with her being so much older than you."

He barely registered what she said; he just sat there like a statue.

She put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile. "But you can try the same advice you gave me just yesterday. If you really want it, you either make your move…"

"…or you don't, and let it break you down until you do," he finished.

He smiled back at her.

"Go," was all she said in return.


	35. Official (Star Wars Phinbella)

**Requested by Dreadwing216. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Official

"Who does he start to think he is, kissing me in the middle of a conversation like that? That ridiculous farmboy thinks he can do whatever he wants now!"

"Well, you did start it up with him, Isabella," Gretchen said, slurping down her drink. "The least you can do is try to accept that the two of you are an item."

She hit the table lightly. "No, no we aren't. Not yet."

"What makes you think we're gonna last long, anyway? We barely got away with our lives on the last mission out above Tatooine. When you realize that you can die anytime on this job, it helps to know that at least some people are going to miss you."

Isabella only clenched her fist tighter in response.

"You know what I think you should do? I think you should apologize to him."

She frowned at her, scoffing at the notion. "Apologize? Me? This is his fault! Why do I owe him an apology?"

"Because he's not the one who slapped you in front of the big-time heroes, toughie."

She looked genuinely shocked for the answer for a fleeting second, before her face returned to that usual scowl.

"He-he. I forgot how much I love to see you so conflicted," the bespectacled girl said, not even flinching under her friend's icy glare. "I'm gonna go back to the girls to get that drill up and running. You do what you need to do with him."

As Gretchen walked out of the bar, a disappointed sigh came out of her mouth.

"I hate it when she's right," she said through clenched teeth.

Isabella played with her fingers as she wandered onto the hallway, leading up to a certain redhead's bunk.

"Alright then, things to say, things to say… Look, I love you, but I really... No, that's not it..."

Before she could continue muttering to herself, the door opened slightly. A pair of blue eyes visibly peered through the small opening.

"Eh, what the heck. I tried."

"I-Isabella…" he stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

He sighed as he opened the locks. "Sure, go ahead."

She stepped into the room, quiet as an Imperial academy on session. Just as soon as she opened her mouth, he already spoke first.

"L-look, before you say anything else, Isabella, I'm sorry for ruining your moment there with them. I just realized how important your reputation is to you, and-"

She used one hand to take one of his, while using the other to put a finger over his mouth. "No. There's no need for you to apologize."

"But Isabella, I…"

"And it's my fault that I let you do that. I should've told you. As much as I love to hear other people begging me for forgiveness, I don't enjoy them as much when it's coming from you."

A smile slowly formed back on his face. "So, does this mean…"

The pilot smirked. "Sure, stud. It's official. We're a couple, an item, whatever you call it."

"Oh, that's great!" He looked like he was barely stopping himself from jumping around the room in delight.

"That means I can do this now…"

She barely managed to gasp before he wrapped her onto his arms and locked her lips to his own.

When they broke the embrace at last, she chuckled quietly.

"Heh-heh… I was wondering when you were going to do that."

Before he could say anything else in response, she already lunged at him again.


	36. Friends (Phineas)

**Requested by MarieFlynn. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Friends

He slowly moved behind the corner to get a peek at the two. The sickening feeling on his gut struck again as he watched them both.

"So then, it goes like this…" she took the guitar gently from his hands, and strummed it slowly.

"No, no. It goes like this…"

He took her hands, entwining it around his own to show her how to play.

Seeing this, the redhead turned his head around, wincing. He couldn't bear to see the sight, ironically accompanied by the most beautiful sounds he ever heard.

"What do you want?" he whispered to himself. "Why do you make me hurt so much every time I see them together like that?"

"They're just friends," he muttered slowly, closing his eyes shut. "They're just friends, they're just friends…"

"If you have something to say, Phineas, I think you'd be better off saying it in front of us."

He jumped in surprise when he heard the girl's voice behind him.

"I-Isabella, Ferb… heh-heh. What's up?" He scratched his left ear.

"Phineas, would you kindly explain why were you eavesdropping on us when you can just, you know, walk up to us and say hi?"

"N-no reason. Just, uh…" He racked his brain for excuses, but as usual, nothing even remotely good came up.

"…I j-just didn't want to bother you two," he finally blurted out. "Ferb, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Before the boy can respond in any way, Phineas already took his hand and rushed off to the next room. He shut the door and locked it for good measure.

"Ferb, what the heck? I can't even look at her getting too close with another boy anymore without feeling sick these days. Not even you!"

He only raised an eyebrow.

"It's just… I don't know…" He shuffled around the room nervously, making hand motions to explain his point.

"This one's new. E-every time I see her with a boy, I get this weird feeling in my stomach… like, like this hot ball that's poking me with-with these… long, tickly little pins."

Ferb barely stifled a chuckle. "Are you… trying to describe jealousy?"

" _Jealousy?_ " Phineas snorted in response. Pfft. I don't get _jealous,_ Ferb. It's, uh… it's worry! Yeah, it's called worrying for a friend!"

Ferb's smirk only grew wider at his brother's denial.

But before he could rub it in further, the two heard a familiar voice squealing in delight behind the door.


	37. Smile Away (Candace)

Chapter 37: Smile Away

If she was like them, even just for a day; they'll all say that it's the best thing ever to happen. Who doesn't? They're the best two people you could ever want for _anything._

But she's not. She doesn't even quite _understand_ her brothers. How could she? One was hyper-optimistic, the other was quiet as a statue. And they always refused to be _just normal_ for once.

She never even bothered to ask them _why_. She was too busy trying to 'protect' them.

She didn't listen to the warnings. Why did the Mysterious Force keep making their inventions disappear? Why did it never let up, not even once? Why was it so fixated on her brothers?

She never even bothered to ask it _why_. She only wanted it to _stop_.

So when they were finally busted, when she took them to the shining spotlight, _of course_ she felt on top of the world.

That is, until she realized; she already destroyed what they _were_.

She never even bothered to ask what it was;

What was _that_ _relationship_ with them that she never noticed before?


	38. Bliss (Isabella)

Chapter 38: Bliss

She was rolling all over the bed, moaning softly.

Pinky woke up to the squeaking of the bed; seeing his owner having a nightmare, he licked her face to wake her up.

Isabella jumped from the bed, panting.

"Oh… oh thanks, Pinky," she patted her pet's head. "I had the weirdest dream of my life! I was on a bed, and that's when I felt pure…"

She suddenly stopped in realization.

"Oh… _oh_." She laughed. "So _that's_ what they meant by _onset_. I never thought it would feel so… so _wonderful_."

That was one of the rare days she didn't come in to see what Phineas was doing.


	39. Knowledge (Ferb & Isabella)

Chapter 39: Knowledge

"For in much wisdom, is much grief, and he who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow. Hmm."

Isabella handed Ferb the small book. "You know, I never really understood people who say stuff like that. I mean, wouldn't you want know _more_ about the world? Gets you past scams, questions…"

"Do you want to know that the haggis you're eating right now is made from a sheep's heart, liver and lungs, and is served up from its intestines?"

She was silent for five seconds before she let out a sigh, pushing the half-finished plate aside.

"You never stop enlightening people around you, do you, Ferb?"


	40. Heart (Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 40: Heart

"Well, come on, Heinz! Get it over with already!"

The entire LOVEMUFFIN Board was there, watching what was supposed to be Perry the Platypus' execution; except that the executioner's hands were trembling.

Perry had a look of both belief and uncertainty. In truth, he could escape from the cage anytime he wanted; he only wanted to see who the doctor will side with.

Doofenshmirtz's finger continually dashed closer, then farther to the red button. Here was his nemesis, all locked up, ready to be destroyed; so why was it so hard to _push_ the button?

He sighed heavily. He already knew the answer. He was just denying it with all of his power. And he also knew that he was failing _miserably_ at it.

 _Of course_ , he had to follow his heart.

He frowned as his finger inched to the green button.

"Don't you _dare_ gloat on me, Perry the Platypus…"

* * *

 **Hope** **you enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you think, and requests are more than welcome. See you on Monday.**


	41. Rescuer (Phineas & Isabella)

**Requested** **by Dreadwing216. How come all of your requests end up much longer than I expected? Anyway, hope you all will enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Rescuer

"I don't know, we've been at this for an hour now. Are you sure it's nesting here, Isabella?"

"Oh, it's here, alright," she said surely. "Besides, their nesting season lasts the entire week, Ginger. We got time."

A sharp cry of pain echoed through the grassy plains.

"…or maybe not," Ginger pointed out.

"Wait a minute… isn't that…"

"Chief, what are we waiting for? There's someone injured out there! We can-"

"No, no. Y-you girls stay here and find that eagle. I'll go check on that scream. Okay?"

"Uh… okay, if you say so. But-"

"Perfect! I leave it to you, then!"

Isabella ran off as fast as she can to the direction of the sound. The voice was almost unrecognizable, because he never did vocalize like that. But there was something unmistakable about the voice…

She hated being right sometimes.

"Oh my gosh... _Phineas!_ What happened to you?"

The redhead was lying on the grass, face covered in pain, wincing every now and then as he rubbed his left foot. Hearing the footsteps, he turned his head to her.

"Oh, hi Isabella… Phew, talk about being serendipitous…"

She immediately took out her first aid kit. "Darn it, Phineas, what happened here?"

"No biggie, really, I think I twisted my ankle or something. D-don't worry about me, I can walk it off-"

He screamed again as she poked his ankle.

"You're not going anywhere, tough nut. Stay still." She took out a towel and an ice pack, and iced his foot lightly. "How did you get this, anyway?"

"Fell someplace on a jog. Oh man, Ferb didn't even notice me falling. Heh-heh, I told him running with the headphones was a bad idea…"

Her lips formed a small smile at the response. This kid was literally so beaming with cheeriness, he was laughing at what might have been a broken foot.

Well, that's probably why she loved him so much.

"...alright, that should do it for first aid." She finished wrapping up the bandages around his foot. "Now, you need to go to the hospital."

"A hospital?" His voice fell slightly. "…alright, then. But I don't think I can walk all the way there, or that you'd let me."

'Hmm…" Her face suddenly lighted up. "The hospital's just a block away right?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"My dreams coming tr- I-I mean… well, let me just show you."

She slowly slid her arms underneath his knees and his neck, and lifted him up with care. "Ooh, boy, you're… really heavy, you know that?"

She felt her breath choking up in her throat as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Whoa... he-he. Don't drop me, Isabella."

Luckily, she shook away the cobwebs in time.

"…I wouldn't think of it."

The rest of the trip proceeded quietly, with the two occasionally staring at each other's eyes. It took her every bit of her mental strength to not just kiss him right there, and three times that to keep herself from falling to Phineasland.

She literally walked the line between reality and imagination; Phineas' injury was all too real, but the state that he was in right now, right here in her arms…

"Isabella? Isabella?"

"H-Huh?" She snapped from her wandering imagination.

"Oh, sorry if I surprised you… You just seemed pretty faded out there for a sec."

"Did I? He-he…"

She pulled him closer to her embrace until the skin of her nose touched his own. "I guess... I just have a lot on my mind."

As they arrived in front of the hospital, she let out a small sigh, but still careful not to let her look of disappointment show. "Well, here's our stop."

When they finally entered the hospital, she was surprised to see the Fireside Girls already there with a full bed and two nurses.

"Oh, there you are, Chief. What took you so long?"

"G-Gretchen? How did you all get here so fast?" she said, hoisting Phineas up to the bed.

"Thank Hawkeye Hirano over here," the bespectacled girl pointed to Ginger. "She saw you down on the road playing reverse knights and princesses roleplay with Phineas. That's quite a feat there, I might add, carrying him all the way here. Heheh. "

"Alright, then, up you go…" Isabella rested him gently on the bed. "There. You feeling fine, Phineas?"

"Yeah, I'm good. At least I think so," he muttered, looking down on his bad foot.

"Oh, good," she sighed. "Now, Gretchen, did you-"

"Oh, h-hey, Isabella?" Phineas spoke up, sitting up on the bed. "Could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, Phineas. What's up?"

"T-thanks... for everything."

All of the girls' mouths opened wide when they saw Phineas kiss her left cheek.

Silence echoed through the hallway as he was carried away by the nurses. All of their lips still haven't found the capacity to close themselves.

"…that did not happen," Katie said at last. "Tell me that he _didn't_."

"…heh, he probably didn't," Gretchen replied, crossing her arms. "His mom probably did that often as a thank you when they did something real nice for her," Gretchen chuckled. "What else can he think? He's 7, for heaven's sake."

"Doesn't look like she cares," Adyson pointed to their leader, now out cold on the floor, a large grin stuck on her face.

"Oh, great. Ginger, ask the nurse to get one more bed out, will you?"


	42. Relations (Perry & Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 42: Relations

They both collapsed to the floor, but neither of them was feeling tired at all.

Doofenshmirtz groaned. "Uh, Perry the Platypus, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The platypus chattered with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's been 3 years of the exact same things _every day_!"

He stood up. "I create something, you come in to destroy it, you succeed, rinse and repeat _ad infinitum_. Although I enjoy one of our routines, I can't take 3 whole years of uninterrupted _boredom!"_

Perry agreed. It has been getting a little old.

"So whaddaya say we just take the day off, huh, Perry the Platypus?" He grabbed something inside his pocket.

"Guess who got discounts at the ice cream store?"

Perry grinned at the sight of two coupons waving above his head.

He stood up, and joined the doctor to the exit.

For the first time in 3 years, they finally found _something_ that they both can agree on;

Whatever it is they are now, they were no longer bound by such terms as _friends_ and _enemies._


	43. Company (Perry & Doofenshmirtz)

**Requested by Dragon. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 43: Company

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

Doofenshmirtz suddenly jumped awake; without realizing, he flung something on the wall with great force.

"O-oops…"

He chuckled as he went to retrieve the fallen doll.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, sorry about, uh, throwing you to the wall, over there, it's just…"

The makeshift puppet only nodded slowly.

"You do? Oh, thank you! I know you'd understand!" He laughed, throwing the puppet around in his grasp.

"You know, Dr. Feelbetter's right, I did feel better with you around! The Perry the Platypus Psychological Problems Projection Puppet was his best idea ever!"

The doctor returned to his bed and slept comfortably through the rest of the night, his company firmly held in his embrace.


	44. Five Minutes (Perry-2 & Doof-2)

Chapter 44: Five Minutes

"So, Perry the Platypus, at last we stand here, in my… oh, wait a sec, you're not standing, you're actually lying on my operating table, vertically… but what the heck! You get my point."

He squealed in delight, unable to contain his excitement, "I can't believe it! Perry the Platypus is finally laying here in front of me, defeated! And to think it was because of a lucky coincidence! I mean, how many times do you get to see two random attacks on the same base actually foiling each other? Too bad I can't take the redhead girl too, I bet she'll make a good girlborg!"

The doctor suddenly gasped, pointing a finger at the ceiling. "That's it! I know what you're going to do today, in precisely… five minutes away from now!"

Perry chattered angrily in response.

"Oh, quit your whining, the procedure will be over in a sec. And now, without further ado…"

He reared back dramatically to press the large red button in front of him.

"Goodbye, Perry the Platypus!"

With the button's clank, a gigantic timer started up.

" _T minus five minutes."_

"Hear that, Perry the Platypus? In precisely five minutes, _you_ will be no more."

He cackled as the table holding his nemesis slowly slid into the large machine. He sauntered to a platform, which brought him up to a proper viewing balcony.

But the agent won't give the dictator a last laugh.

It took every bit of his will to keep quiet as metal seared itself in place on his entire body. Pure pain burned through his skin, leaving only heavy boxes of titanium in its place. He was the last surviving agent of OWCA, too; after this, it'll be just _them,_ fighting Doofenshmirtz all by themselves.

But he took care to never stop shooting a stubborn glare at the doctor. He resisted the urge to smirk as he saw the one-eyed man's frown slowly going deeper by the second.

He can feel parts of his consciousness slowly losing. It won't be long now…

But he took comfort that there would always be one person he could count on to protect his family.

His family; heh, he could already see how they would look when they found out.

He failed th _e_ m; he left th _em_ behi _n_ d.

The peo _p_ le that l _ov_ e _d_ h _im._

The p _eopl_ e that he _was_ s _uppos_ ed to p-

-ersona _lly_ _destroy._

 _In T minus, five minutes and counting._


	45. Portrait of a Deceased (Ginger & Stacy)

**I** **was asked by a guest reviewer about the previous chapter; for you and any others that didn't quite get Perry's fate, that chapter was set on the day when Perry was turned into Platyborg. Go ahead and re-read it under the context, I'm sure you'll get it.**

 **Anyway, after you've done that, enjoy the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 45: Portrait of the Deceased

"Ginger, what is all this?"

"What does it look like, Stacy?" She put up a hand drawing onto the easel. "I'm painting for the Painters' Portrait Pastime Patch!"

"Well, I know that. What I'm saying is, why do you keep it all in your room? And how come I never knew of this?"

"Because I never let anyone see it before they're ready. And you seem busy with Candace these days. Why would you bother?"

Stacy walked to one of the paintings, the only one among them to be covered with a tarp. "What's behind this one?"

"No, Stacy, don't! That's-"

But she was too late; Stacy already uncovered the painting.

She wished she never had.

"Ginger… i-is this…"

She sighed. "…yeah. Or at least, that's how I imagined _he_ would be, anyway. Mom burned his scrapbook, and…"

The teen's voice turned dead serious. "…Ginger. Do yourself a favor and hide this where Mom can't see it. You know how she'll react."

"I... I know, Stacy. I just…"

She smiled as she crouched down to her sister, grabbing her shoulders. "But do _me_ a favor."

She wiped a small tear dropping down her sister's cheek.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare do anything to destroy this one. You got me?"

Regaining some of her smile back, she nodded in response.

"Oh, and by the way…" she took a pencil, and added a detail on the portrait.

"He had a mole on his left cheek, Ginger. If you're gonna do a picture of him, you gotta do it right."

She chuckled lightly. "Come on, Stacy, give me a break! I haven't seen him in 5 years!"


	46. A Tiny Guardian (Candace & Amanda)

Chapter 46: A Tiny Guardian

"Amanda! Was that you that dropped the bucket of water and spilled the mud on the mailman?"

"So what if I was?" the 7-year-old replied. "He was totally staring at you inappropriately, mom!"

"I knew he was, it's just- hold on one second..." Candace put one finger under her chin.

"This actually sounds kinda deja-vu-ish. Some idiot who went too close got ran out of the house by a mischievous toddler..."

She groaned in annoyance when she finally remembered.

"Oh no, Amanda... have you been hanging out with Aunt Suzy again?"

"What? She's the most fun of the bunch to hang out with. She's not as cuddly as the rest of the family, and she knows how to _really_ have fun!"

She let out a small sigh. "Darn it, Amanda, I told you she's a bad influence!"

"But didn't she hurt you just to protect her big brother? Like how I protected you from the peeping tom of a mailman we have?"

She stuttered for a reply for a few seconds before sighing again in defeat.

"Fine. You win, just this one time, Amanda."


	47. Sullen Suspicion (Perry)

**Requested** **by (another) guest reviewer. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Sullen Suspicion

Perry zipped his way through nighttime Danville with his grappling hook on hand. He fired off at the next ledge, and swung past yet another abandoned building.

But that's when he saw a very familiar flash of green went through the window.

A decade's worth of field experience taught him not to ignore flashes of _anything_. If anything like Rodney's Laser Blast-Inizer is anything to go by…

Running against his mission, he broke through the window and landed inside the building. He saw the small shadow of the person running through the corner.

Suspicious, he followed the hallways, sometimes catching more glimpses of the figure.

As he ran further and further, he heard a voice echoing through the decrepit halls. Electronic beeps accompanied the unclear monologuing.

When the tunnels finally widened into a large room, he hid behind the doorframes, and slowly took a peek.

And he was right; there was the green haired boy; his owner, trapped in chains to the wall, in front of an evil scientist.

The agent didn't even bother to analyze the situation. On reflex, he threw a loose brick from the wall to the release button.

As he expected, the boy was more than capable to defend himself from the scientist. He did take that bodybuilding course to impress _her_ , after all.

Only now he noticed; he's wearing a standard issue brown OWCA fedora.

As shocked as he was at the realization, he didn't let the surprise take down his guard.

He threw a metal chain just as the boy has the scientist cornered at a pole. The chain immediately wrapped itself on the pole and the scientist's arms, cuffing him down.

The boy turned around, to see his pet platypus wearing a brown fedora.

Walking on two legs.

"Oh. There you are, Perry."

What the… What's going on?

There were so many questions running through the platypus' head, but one in particular stuck out like a spiky thorn.

Why was he _here,_ in all places? This was supposed to be a simple-

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud buzzer, followed by a big 'cut tape!'

The bright green room soon dissolved into a white blank space, signaling the end of the holographic simulation.

Perry immediately marched to the Controllers and Supervisors room upstairs, and slammed the door open.

"Oh, there you are, Agent P," the Major said, turning to the entrance nonchalantly. "Very good job as always. I see you still haven't lost that good instinct in ya. The only detriment here is that you let the boy see you, but I'm sure you won't let that happen again, will you? "

Perry's glare didn't soften up in the slightest.

"… ugh, okay, okay. It might've been a bad idea to use your owner as a test element, but come on, Agent P; you do realize that it's just a hologram simulation, right?"

Perry chattered angrily in response; that wasn't the problem.

He snatched something from behind the Major's pocket, a large black fedora with a red hatband.

"O-oh-ho, look at that, it-it's my old r-recruiting hat! He-he, how'd that get in my pockets?"

Perry tapped his foot in impatience.

"Buste-ed," Carl sang from behind him. "I told you it was a bad idea from the beginning. 'Let's put the simulacrum of the boy in there, see how Agent P will react.' Who's Mr. McNontolerant-of-new-ideas now, huh?"

"Shut it, Carl!" he yelled exasperatedly.

He turned to the agent in front of him, whose expression was looking more and more annoyed by the second.

"I, uh… the only condolence I can give you, Agent P, is… that I managed to convince the higher ups to wait until he's 21. It'll, erm, cover the lawsuits if anything goes wrong with the process."

* * *

 **I** **have some bad news; well, sort of.**

 **On next week, I will be much busier than usual, and unfortunately, if any of you posted requests by then, I will not be able to write them up. You're still more than welcome to give me your requests, but I can promise you that they won't be up until Wednesday, March 9, and that's pretty much Phineas-level optimistic.**

 **However, I have been stockpiling chapters as of late, and I can promise you that I will keep updating on the usual schedule through the busy week.  
**

 **See you next week, readers!**


	48. Rain, Part 1 (Candace & Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 48: Rain, Part 1

It was quite the summer storm in Danville, and one of its inhabitants was _not_ pleased.

He yelled in annoyance to the car passing him by, cold wet mud dripping off every part of his clothing.

"Hey, watch it, Dummkopf! These are brand new! I just got them for a buck on… egh, but you're already zipping off to nowhere…"

He turned his head around as he heard someone chuckling from behind him.

"You too, huh?"

The person behind him was a teenaged girl, not even older than his Vanessa. She was in the precisely same condition as him; dirty mud coated most of her yellow raincoat, with some large pieces staining her cheeks.

"I know, right?" He gripped his umbrella harder against the gust of wind. "All these cars, they think they're so important! Just because you can escape the yelling in a flash, doesn't mean you can spill mud over people!"

"Heh. Tell me about it. I'm already late for a preemptive bust, and _this_ sure won't help my case," she pointed to her dirty coat. "And to think that this is gonna be a simple hit and run. I guess trips to the supermarket really do have their charms, huh?"

"He-he, don't I know it!" he laughed. "Say, kid, you, uh, look oddly familiar; I think I saw you on my daughter's phone contacts somewhere. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Can-"

She was interrupted by yet another car passing by, splashing a torrent of brown liquid on the two.

"…and they say the third time's always a charm," they muttered simultaneously.


	49. Rain, Part 2 (Monogram & Carl)

Chapter 49: Rain, Part 2

"Dang it, another blackout! The third time today! Just as I was about to reply to that email!"

Major Monogram rose from his seat and called out for his intern. "Carl, where are you? Get that experimental power source up and running again!"

Turning his emergency flashlight on, he walked over to the experimental power source; a stationary bike, strapped to a bunch of wires running all over.

"Carl!"

"Right here, sir," he answered from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing huddled up in a corner with the night vision glasses?"

"I'm... working on a solution for both our problems."

"What do you mean, the solution to both our- oops, sorry!"

The Major immediately turned his flashlight away from the intern's eyes.

"Excuse me, sir," Carl said as he lifted the object up to the bike. "Now, to the activation sequence..."

"Carl, I said what is it?"

"Hold on sir... okay, there you go!"

He took off the night vision glasses as he pressed a button on the remote.

The lights suddenly turned on again, finally revealing the object; a realistic robotic replica of Agent P, pedaling the bike in a fast, stable motion.

"Carl... explain this to me, would you?"

"Simple thinking, sir. I knew you'd come and ask me to pedal on that thing again, so I thought, why not ask Agent P to help me? And then this thing came up to my head! It's been lying in storage since forever, too, so it's good to finally find some use in this junk."

"So, basically..."

"Yes sir. We have our own tireless, no-complaints Agent P to pedal this thing for a full _week_ if he needs to! Isn't it great?"

The Major suddenly found himself struggling against a large grin.

"...yes. Yes it is."


	50. Rain, Part 3 (Buford & Baljeet)

Chapter 50: Rain, Part 3

"Oh, will you look at that, a storm. Heh, like that's gonna stop me."

Buford stretched his arm to Baljeet. "Where do you keep the umbrellas, nerd?"

"I have it locked down someplace. But not until you ask me like we are equals."

" _What_ did you just say?"

The bully immediately grabbed him by his collar.

"I thought I told ya; we are anything but _equals_."

"Oh, before you throw whatever you're going to throw, Buford…"

He pointed to a corner in the roof. Noticing the object, the bully immediately let go of his grasp.

"Security cams? What the hey, man?"

"Those were my idea, Buford. Donated by Irving, set up by Phineas and Ferb. Its original purpose is to surveil the house so that I can build precise mathematical models out of everybody who has ever stepped foot in this house, but apparently, it is proving useful in another field entirely. "

Buford gritted his teeth. "Why you little…"

"Oh, and if you think you can hold out until it stops raining, forget it. I have worked the numbers; this rain will not subside until precisely 1.32 A.M. So, either you are going to stay the night here with me, or you are going to ask me gently, _with proper manners_ , for the umbrella."

Baljeet took a seat on the chair, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Either option is fine with me. You, on the other hand, will find its mirth a lot less cathartic."

Seeing the boy stroll around the room fuming to himself, he barely resisted a chuckle.

"It is always a waiting game with these things, Buford. I will be more than happy to accept your heartfelt request. Go on, gather up your nerves first; I will be waiting."

* * *

 **And there goes the number 50. In one month. Somebody tell me if I broke a record for fastest updates.  
**

 **Actually, I did manage to write another Part 3 to serve as number 50 as far as a week ago, but I still haven't found a satisfying beginning for it. I think some of you people can already see it coming from a mile away.**

 **In fact, I dare you to guess what that prototype was. A hint; it's about two people under an umbrella. Yes, you have seen them in that scenario in the show. That's why I scrapped it in the first place.  
**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about this story so far. Tell me where I did wrong, tell me where I did right. Your reviews really mean much to me.  
**

 **See you on Wednesday, and happy guessing!  
**


	51. Walls (1542 Phineas & Ferb)

Chapter 51: Walls

"So why did it take us so long to build this great wall, anyway, Ferb?"

"You're getting senile. You were the one that insisted we keep it going after, well..."

They both rippled away to the same moment, some 60 years ago.

"Mom! Come up here now! The boys are building a great wall to keep Doofus Khan out!"

"They're building a great wall? Heh, well at least you're getting your timeline right."

"No time for sarcasm, mom, c'mon!"

But of course, when they arrived, the only thing that waited for them were crushed stones lying around everywhere.

"And again, I'm seeing nothing but rubble. Does this look like a wall to you, Candace?"

"B-but... It was taller than the mountains, mom! How could it just...?"

"Alright, Candace, now that this is over with, how about you fetch me that water that I asked you this afternoon?"

"I-I... " She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

After they were gone, Phineas and Ferb came back with empty tea cups in their hands.

"What the-? How did we..." Phineas groaned. "Not again!"


	52. Drip (Prehistoric Era Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 52: Drip

The plan was ill-advised, when he started thinking about it. Now, not only did his tower lay in a mess of big rocks, but the mammoths were _still_ looking for him, _and_ he needed to get everything back up for tomorrow.

But he's not in the mood to think about all that.

Luckily, the spot at the tower was not the only one. There was another cave, just a few levels below the ground. The spot where he can just _relax._

Sighing with relief, he sat down in the corner. Eagerly he waited, be it for minutes or hours.

Waiting for that one tiny drop of water to drip off the stalactite.


	53. Heart Crosser (Ohio & Rhode Island)

Chapter 53: Heart Crosser

"So, what's your deal with her?"

Ohio turned from the new canal they just created. "Hm? What do you mean?"

Rhode Island returned the question with a simple look.

"Oh, so what if I didn't give her a bad mouth job like everybody else who betrayed us? She had her mom held hostage, for goodness' sake. I understand why she did that."

"True, but that's not your real reason for it."

"Oh really? What _is_ the reason, then, Mr. Know-it-all?"

A small smirk went on Rhode Island's face.

"Maybe you did do that out of the kindness of your heart. If I do say so myself, from your discussion in February..."

He sighed in annoyance. "Are you getting somewhere close to a point?"

"I am. Maybe you didn't give her the whip, because you're trying to take your chances with her on t-"

The redhead silenced his partner with a pinch on the forearm.

"You watch your tongue, Rhode Island..."

He darted his head away to hide the scarlet blush forming on his cheeks.

"…all of Panama can hear you say that from here."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!  
**


	54. A Dreamy Slip (1542 Phineas & Isabella)

**Another one set in 1542 China, requested by Dreadwing216. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 54: A Dreamy Slip

"So, why would I be needed at the Regent's Palace, Princess?"

"Regent Monogram needs a report on that wall you've been working on. It's the largest project the land has ever seen, you know. There's a lot of pressure hanging on this."

"Hmm. I understand."

The two walked in brief silence as they entered a forest of cherry blossom trees.

"You have your own forest of these trees?" he asked.

"I know, right? It's the previous regent's idea. The seeds are brought all the way from Japan," she said, staring at the wondrous flowers. "Aren't they just beautiful?"

"Yeah. But not one of these flowers is nearly as beautiful as you are."

Realizing what he just said, he immediately put a hand to close his mouth.

"What did you say?"

Cheeks bright red, he barely stuterred out, "N-nothing..."

She shook him by his shoulders. "Come on, I know you said something!"

"Nothing! I-it's really nothing."

After several minutes, she giggled as she took her hands away.

"Fine, be it so. Come on, the palace is a stone's throwaway from here."

As she walked back to the road, he let out a small sigh of relief.

She chuckled lightly as she turned her head to him.

"Oh, and by the way, Phineas Flynn; you _really_ need to be braver than that if you want me."


	55. The Platypus' Nest (Ferb)

**Requested by xxFaithxx. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 55: The Platypus' Nest

Ferb was working his way through the tree to drill the ground, to build a lair for their new superheroics as the Beak. Phineas was off getting more materials, while he was tasked with clearing the undergrounds.

The driller vehicle suddenly jammed into something. Not rocks; that would've been easily dealt with. The obstacle appeared to be a steel wall; which meant somebody already built a lair here.

Curious, he grabbed his emergency cutting laser and took a manhole-sized cut of the wall.

When he landed, he suddenly found himself inside the very same lair that he and Phineas found when they played secret agents.

Maybe it was time to find out who built it this time, he thought.

Hearing footsteps closing in upon the room, he hid behind a parked hovercraft.

"So anyway, sir, here you go, the portrait of Agent P; the last thing on the list to terminate."

"Alright, put it on the shredder. Pity we couldn't save at least _some_ things..."

Looking at the portrait, he finally drew the connection. Agent P, the platypus-sized gadgets, the fact that he was gone _every day_...

The two turned when they heard a sudden gasp from behind the hovercraft.

"Who's there?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Seeing his cover blown, the boy rushed off to the closest doorway.

The Major sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Carl?"

He turned to the intern, who was fashioning a lasso out of some very thick strands of wires.

"I'm already on it, sir."


	56. Lonely (Buford & Adyson)

**I still can't believe how this chapter formed itself. I was filing through some really old fanfic records when I found this great idea. The author's long gone, though, and I accidentally deleted that tab, so I can't find the story anymore.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and your weekend. Don't forget to tell me what you think, and what little ideas would you like me to form. (Emphasis on little; I'm still constrained by some business, but I think I'll be in the clear by the weekend.)**

* * *

Chapter 56: Lonely

He groaned when somebody took a seat next to him on the bench.

"What are _you_ doing here, Sweetwater?"

"I'm just sitting here, oh ye great and glorious Van Stomm. You got a problem with that?"

He let out a little scoff as he turned back to the party in front of him.

"So, why so sull, Buford?"

"What do you care? I'm tired of partying too hard, that's all."

"Uh-huh. You barely took three glasses of punch there, tough nut, and you haven't even hit the dance floor yet. You expect me to believe that?"

His scowl only grew worse. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she said, a little chuckle escaping her mouth.

A silent three minutes followed, as the two gazed at the spectacle.

"...you're... jealous of him, now aren't you?" she suddenly spoke up.

"What did you say?"

"He-he. I think I understand. He wasn't even trying to catch somebody. And yet here he is, dancing with a pretty girl, while you are forced to sit in the sidelines all by your lonely self."

He tucked his fingers into a fist.

"You better don't say stuff that you don't know nothin' about, girlie."

"Oh, don't I?" She turned to him.

"What do you think I'm sitting here for, when I could be slow dancing with the boy of my dreams, whoever the heck that is?"

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know?" She chuckled again.

"I'm still here, by myself, while the entire troop's got their own people to play with. I said, no thanks, boys aren't for me. Especially idiots who're only looking to go behind the curtains."

His expression slowly grew softer.

"...I won't admit it to her, but... I feel jealous for her too, you know. She's got a good catch, outside of the entire nerds thing."

He said nothing in response.

"Don't you agree? They'll... be perfect for each other, right?" she said, her voice falling below a whimper.

He only let out a weary sigh an answer.

Silence struck the two again, neither of them willing to state the obvious solution to their loneliness.


	57. Cursed (Candace)

Chapter 57: Cursed

 _Not again._

Another one of their contraptions lay in the backyard, its hideousness aggravating her nerves. "I can't believe it! Jeremy's coming over in twenty, but this thing… "

She suddenly grinned as her mind came up with a foolproof plan. She ran to the dining room, where her mother was busy filling up the cabinet.

"Mom, you gotta come with me now! Phineas and Ferb made another thingamajig in the backyard!"

"What? Well, this is earlier than expected. It's not even 11 yet, and-"

Candace dragged her to the backyard before she could finish.

As expected, the device was gone from view. But before she could say that her plan worked perfectly, a green beam from the sky came down to hit her. Not that she felt it; her grin didn't falter, her mind too busy basking in her victory.

"Yep, and as usual, there's nothing here. I'm gonna go back to organizing the cans." Linda walked off back to the cabinet.

Just as soon as Candace breathed a sigh of relief, her hand began to jerk involuntarily.

"What the?"

Then came down her legs. Soon enough, all of her body was having spasms at random intervals.

Out of frustration, she yelled out as loud as she can:

" _Curse you, Random Green Beams from the Sky!"_


	58. An Offer You Can't Refuse (Candace)

Chapter 58: An Offer You Couldn't Refuse

"Really, Suzy? What would _you_ have that _I_ can't refuse?"

The girl chuckled. "Simple. My parents are going away tomorrow on a week-long trip. That means, Jeremy and I will be _together_ for the entire week. So here's my offer, _Candace_ …"

She handed her a piece of paper. "If you can leave Jeremy alone for the week, I will help you clear up any teensie-weensie problem you can have with anybody. Refuse, however, and you can be sure, that I will make every moment you spend together with him a _living_ _death_."

Candace shivered. That was definitely _not_ an exaggeration.

"Here's a pen. Sign at the bottom."

She took the pen, almost dropping it in quivers. Between busting and Jeremy…

Gritting her teeth, she was more angry at herself for even doubting the obvious answer.

The crumpled piece of paper careened gently through the streets, spirited away by the wind. Suzy sighed, snatching back her pen from the teen's hands.

"…it's okay. Don't blame yourself. I won't be able to make that choice either."

She turned away from the door.

"But really; do prepare to be done for, _Candace_."

She walked away from the house cackling.


	59. Lost Contact (Candace & Stacy)

Chapter 59: Lost Contact

Stacy ran as fast as she can towards Candace's house. The girl hasn't contacted her in half an hour, and it's barely 8.30, which means she hasn't started the busting yet. Something horrifyingly terrible was up.

Panting heavily, she finally reached her best friend's room. "Candace? What are you doing?"

She saw the redhead sobbing quietly on her bed. "Oh, there you are, Stacy… It-it was horrible…"

She dashed to comfort her. "Candace, what happened?"

"…You know how I already spent my allowance this month on Jeremy's gift?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well… go ahead and take a look. My throat's too sore from all that yelling." She handed Stacy her phone.

She looked to the Messaging section; as she scrolled down, she gasped in terror when she saw the death note.

"Oh my gosh, Candace…" She grimaced at the message. "You ran out of minutes in all 5 of your cards?!"

Her sobs grew louder. "I know! Just as I was about to reply to his thank you message! He's probably thinking about how much of a selfish jerk I am for not returning his texts!"

Stacy quietly put her palm on her forehead. "But the solution is so simple, Candace." She hoisted Candace up from her bed. "Come on, up you go."

"W-Where are we going?"

"If you actually bothered to read _my_ messages, you'd know that I was asking you to go to the mall with me. Now come on up; I still got some allowance saved."

She gasped in shock. "But Stacy, that's for that bracelet you wanted to buy for three weeks! That's like four months in teenager years!"

"I know. That's why you're so getting me that bracelet next month."

The redhead's face lighted up; she suddenly jumped and gave her friend a bear hug.

"Oh, thank you, Stacy, thank you thank you thank you! You're the best friend _ever_!"

"Alright, Candace…" she wheezed, her face slowly turning purple. "You're welcome and all, but can you let go, like _now?_ "


	60. No More (Candace-2)

**Hello to you, readers.**

 **Looks like 3 has become my luckiest number. My third favorite show's returning today, same day as the US, too! Oh, it's also Disney-owned by extension.**

 **I was supposed to give you three chapters as a form of expression, but I wasn't able to tie up the last chapter yet. So wait 'til Saturday while you read on.**

* * *

Chapter 60: No More

She saluted back. "It would be my greatest honor, sir."

The Major handed her the ceremonial scissors; a large lever on a brick, wired to numerous explosives set all over the building.

She clenched her teeth, whispering, "It all comes down to this… Down you _go_."

She pressed down with all of her anger, sadness and regrets.

The flames shone and the boom crackled all over the city. The tower's shadow crumbled to dust, giving way to the sunlight.

But the cheering, echoing all over the city, trumped the boom of the explosion by the hundreds.

"We did it... Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the dictator... is no more."

Finally, after so long, they will know _freedom_ once again.


	61. Some Reassembly Required (Doof-2)

Chapter 61: Some Reassembly Required

They barely made it. They landed the hovercraft in a quiet corner of town.

She sighed. "Your building was demolished just two months ago, and there's no getting back the animal agents, either. If we're going to start over, we're gonna need some things back, Heinz.

She grabbed a remote, then pushed the red button.

"Luckily, I have those plenty of things in storage. All your junk, by the way."

A garage door soundly opened up behind them.

Hidden behind it was a wondrously huge collection of –Inators, all guarded by thousands of Normbots.

"So, will this be enough?"

He grinned at the beautiful sight.

"Yes. Yes it _will_."


	62. Plunge (Candace-2)

Chapter 62: Plunge

She waved to the boys. "Come on guys! You can do it!"

The two waved back from high above them.

"That's the spirit!"

The other girl blocked her eyes with both her hands. "Oh man, I can't watch this."

"Relax, Candace. What are you gonna do, make them sign waivers or something?"

"I really don't see how a piece of paper can help me or them right now. And what were you thinking, getting them into this in the first place?"

"Aw, come on. Just look at them! So eager to fall down."

"Hey guys!" Phineas interrupted above them. "We're ready!"

She snickered in excitement. "Alright then boys, let's get this show on the road. Count backwards from four!"

Candace could feel her heart stop beating as the count began.

"Three...

Two...

One..."

She clasped her hands to her eyes as hard as she could.

Two screams pitched by her ear, followed by a mighty crash.

And then she heard...

Laughter.

"Heh-heh. Man, that trick never gets old. Nice one out there, Flynn!"

She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder.

"Alright Candace, you can open them up now. Gee, so there really is something that scares the death out of you, huh?"

Slowly, the veil of black lifted itself from her eyes, greeting the sights of her brothers waving to her, safely embraced by their lifesavers.

The redhead let out a huge sigh.

"Oh... oh, thank goodness they're all right."

"It's a swimming pool high dive, Candace," Isabella said, slurping down her lemonade. "I really don't know why you're so worried when you let them deal with the Normbots everyday."

* * *

 **How do you like the chapters? Tell me what you think, tell me your suggestions, too. And go ahead and tell me your ideas while you're at it as well. I have a lot of free time now that school's out for a week.  
**

 **See you in Saturday, readers!  
**


	63. Beginning of the End (Perry-2)

**Sorry about the typo on Wednesday. That's what happens when you're not a native English speaker and have a hundred distractions running around your head.**

 **Anyway, someone asked me if I can take three straight episodes of just one show and make it played by PnF's characters...**

 **These three are the result of that challenge. See if you can figure out what show I took!**

* * *

Chapter 63: Beginning of the End

Perry crash landed with a bang through a pile of trashcans, hurting his injured hand even more. With grogginess ravaging through his body, he rolled himself away from the pile.

That was too close. Even though their leader was his family, he still hated them all. Those Resistance idiots… can't they cooperate with his group just _once_?

It was supposed to be a simple cleanup job, until those kids crashed through the front doors. Now look where that got him; almost every bone on his body were broken, the scorch marks from those grazes still burned white hot, and now he's five minutes away from fainting from blood loss.

With a stretch and a whimper, he limped from the alleyway to the street. Checking the corner, his face lighted up as he saw a glimmer of hope.

There it was. His house, just beyond the corner. And with no Normbots in sight…

He made a mad dash through the road, ignoring the unbearable pain stinging through his entire body.

He was unable to hold back a grin on his face as he went closer and closer. He was just about to open that fence, to providence…

Until he felt a flash of heated orange strike him right on his back.

He didn't even make another whimper as he fell down to the cold sidewalk.

The metal figure moved to the fallen agent. He picked up his body; the robot's terrorizing head suddenly switched into that of an affable gentleman.

"Hey guys! I found it!" he said with the sun shining through his voice.

A dozen other Normbots joined him as he floated away from the scene.

"I told you all it'd be here."


	64. SOS (Candace-2, Charlene-2 & Doof-2)

Chapter 64: SOS

She squeezed her face with one hand. "Don't do this. You're just a kid. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah? 'Cause it really looks like you're lying again."

"I told you, this one's too tough a nut to crack, Charlene. You should've got those two boys instead, like _I_ said."

"Shut it, Heinz! Capturing her was the perfect option. Now, not only have they lost their best fighter, we have the location of every base they have. Only problem is, we're having trouble opening you…"

"Funny. I'm pretty sure you haven't even lifted a finger."

"Smug mouth, coming from someone whose insides must be cooking up right now. Ready the button again, Heinz. 3 minutes each this time."

"D-don't order me like that," he said, pushing buttons on the computer. "I don't like someone bossing me around."

"So you probably won't crack in half an hour. Fine, we'll let you fry yourself. But just know something kid."

"The only reason you haven't felt anything is because we drugged you. Paralytics and anesthetics. We only wanted to save the punch so that it'll come back twice as hard. It should be fading out right about now, which is why your breaths are getting more and more shallow despite how fine you felt just ten minutes ago."

A sudden shock immediately wiped the smirk off the redhead's face; she struggled more and more to keep herself conscious.

She chuckled at the girl's worn look. "Come on, Heinz. Let's go. We'll let the girl choose."

He got out of the chair. "Oh, and Charlene, don't forget about the nails under nails thing. Stings like a bee. Should be perfect for our little guest here."

* * *

 **I especially like this one's core idea. I might do a continuation of this later, but don't count on it.  
**


	65. Bouncing Back (Doof-2 & Charlene-2)

Chapter 65: Bouncing Back

"Whoa, a lot's changed since those three months! I mean look at this! No more statues of me, no more people strapped to the trains?"

"Heinz…"

"Kids are actually _having fun_ at the park!" He growled in annoyance. "Something's gotta change real soon, or I swear, I'll…"

He turned back to his silent ex-wife, who gave him a small stare.

"…but you don't believe I can do that again… do you, Charlene?"

Her silence only made him angrier by the second.

"You don't have _faith_ in me?"

"Well, to be fair, you have been pretty… inactive for the last three months," she said nonchalantly. "And to be honest, I find it pretty hard to convince myself that you're evil when I watch _that_ happening almost every day."

She walked down the room to point at the window.

"What the… It's-it's those three kids! Playing games in the…"

He put one hand on his head, groaning. "How did they…"

But the furious look on his eye; the one she had been waiting for, soon returned.

"How did they… have the courage to stand up _to_ _me!?"_

They both looked down to the three children, all having the time of their life under the shining sun.

"Look at them. All smiling and laughing…"

"Are you gonna do something about it?"

His grin went wide.

"So… they dare to laugh in front of my face, huh?"

Her smile grew and grew when she heard the man laugh maniacally.

"Oh… I'll prove it to you, kids. _I'll prove it to_ _**all of you**_!"

* * *

 **And there you have it, three episodes; taken and changed its characters, but not the core idea. Tell me what you think! And if you review, try to include what do you think the show's name was to let the some of the others know.  
**


	66. A Nice Gesture (Phineas-2 & Isabella-2)

**It's interesting how fast writer's block can be evaporated with a little theme-thinking.**

 **Enjoy these (pretty cute if I dare say so myself) three chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 66: A Nice Gesture…

It was a pleasant Sunday morning in Danville, with a beautiful, bright purple sky all around.

Or at least, it would be pleasant, if she didn't have one arm broken and the other cut open wide.

"Let me help you, Isabella," Phineas pleaded. "Look at your arms. Are you sure you won't-"

"I said I got it, Flynn. Now could you please let me have my meal in peace? Thank you."

She struggled against the large cast covering her right arm to straighten herself up on the bed. Her left one, with its wrist covered in bandages, carefully grabbed a spoonful of food off the plate.

But just as she opened her mouth, she winced as the wound stung her again for the sudden movement.

Thankfully, he caught the falling silverware before it could spill to the blanket.

"I told you, you can't do it. Now would you please let me help?"

Her scowl only grew worse.

"Isabella. You wanna reopen that wound again and maybe spend another week stuck here just because you won't let me help you eat?"

Five seconds passed before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"…Lock the doors. Now."

With a small nod, he walked over to the door and locked it shut, triple checking it to make sure. "There."

He then took the plate, and held out a spoonful of food to her. "Now come on; open wide."

She glared at him. "Don't push it."

A small blush lit up on her cheeks as she opened her mouth and took in the soup.

"So, how do you like it?"

He felt glad when he saw the corners of her lips just slightly point up.

Time trickled slowly as the two spent 15 minutes in silence, interrupted only by the spoon's clinking and her swallowing.

"Why did you do this?" she spoke up at last.

"Hm?"

She took another spoonful from him before asking again. "Why did you insist on staying a half an hour after everybody left? Just to help me eat?"

"What? Can't I help a friend in need?"

She was struck by surprise at the answer.

With a smile, she muttered, "Yes, yes you can."

She turned back to him, her eyes much softer than just a moment ago.

"Before I regret saying this later, Flynn… Aside from Candace, Pinky and my parents… You're pretty much the best kinda person I'll probably ever meet."

He looked visibly surprised.

"R-really?"

"Really. Now don't make me feel sorry for that later, okay?"

He nodded just slightly, only muttering a little okay out of his mouth.

When the last ladle of soup was finished, she laid down on the bed.

"Thanks for your help. You can go now, by the way."

"Oh, before that… just one last thing."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Er… nothing… i-it's just…well…"

He slowly took her left hand, careful to not mess the bandages or to touch the large cut.

"What are you…"

Softly, he lifted it up before he closed his eyes, and brought it up to his shivering lips.

A small look of surprise slipped past her, along with a bright red blush on her entire face.

"…why?"

"To be honest? I'm not even sure," he said, petting her fingers with his thumb. "But they say that when you kiss a bandaged hand, it'll make the hand go better. I'm not even sure why," he chuckled lightly. "But it's a pretty nice gesture, now don't you think?"

She closed her eyes, a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Like I said… the best kinda person I'll ever meet."

With one last pat, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Get well soon, Isabella."

And after the door clicked shut, she was again left with dead silence.

But the silence gave her plenty of time to think;

To think why Phineas Flynn cared so much for her.

And why she liked him so much that way.


	67. Is All It Takes (1542 Phineas & Isabella

**Requested by Dreadwing216. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 67: …Is All It Takes…

"Who names these things, anyway?"

"Ugh, the idiot. I've been talking to the Regent about firing the Redundant Scribe of Redundantness, but he says the guy keeps the cost of naming new places down. Plus, it might have something to do with the fact that the scribe calls him the Great and Wise Regent Monogram of Greatness and Wiseness."

The two stood behind of a massive lake; calm but far too deep to swim past.

"There's no way around; we have to get across there to get those flowers you want."

"But it'd be so pitiful to get this dress wet. Plus it is called the Great Lake of Greatness for a reason."

"Hold on. I might have something."

He fired a harpoon with a rope tied on it to a large tree far across the lake, almost invisible from the distance. He then reached into his backpack and quickly reassembled the small pieces of a contraption.

"Maybe a gondola is all that it takes, princess."

A short while later, and they were both looking down on the beautiful lake, colorful fishes jumping through its surface every now and then.

She sighed, and took his right hand. "Isn't this just beautiful?"

The boy didn't respond; his face only turned bright red. Realizing what was up, she snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Phineas!"

He licked his lips before shaking his head to clear up the cobwebs. "Oops. Sorry about that."

She tapped his chest playfully. "I told you, rippling's not exactly satisfying; not when I can't see your flashback."

He only grinned sheepishly at her.

It wasn't until she took his outstretched hand to climb out of the gondola before she asked him another question.

"Now could you tell me why did you call me sweetheart on Rippleland there, hero boy?"


	68. When I Can't Forget (Phineas & Isabella)

Chapter 68: …When I Can't Forget.

She looked down to the redhead, who was lying down comfortably on the grassy plains.

"So, why'd you need me to come alone again?"

"Well, there's the fact that I barely saw you all summer, what with being busy with summer jobs and all. So I thought that it'd be nice to… catch up?"

She smirked inwardly, remembering all those lies and excuses.

Her past self would've loved this. Nothing but the stars and the moon, heavenly lights glinting above the two of them…

 _But that's all in the past now,_ she thought sadly.

… _Isn't it?_

She looked at him again. "Phineas?"

"Hm?"

"I know that this is totally weird, probably the weirdest thing I've asked you so far, but…"

 _It isn't_.

"I was wondering if… If I could… hold your hand for a while?"

He turned his head; he looked just a little… afraid.

"…why?"

 _Because I love you, you idiot…_

 _I love you. When I'm trying to forget about you. Why can't I forget?..._

"No reason. I just wanted to… remember… the good old times. When we slept together in that tent, when we were 12… Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do! That was when the rainstorm came…"

She almost paid no attention to his story; she was busy looking down on her hand, intertwined softly with his own.

Again, she smiled, this time not bothering to hide it.

 _...why can't I forget about how good you make me feel everyday?  
_

* * *

 **There. Now excuse me while I dry myself from the cuteness. Meanwhile, don't be shy to say what you think, and any requests would be greatly appreciated.  
**

 **See you on Wednesday.  
**


	69. Wish (Candace & Phineas)

Chapter 69: Wish

Candace sat down under the tree, chin lying on her knees. Phineas noticed, and joined her below the shade.

"Candace, what's wrong? You and Mom have been looking so sad lately. What's the matter?"

She looked down to her brother's pleading eyes. But she was told not to tell; it'll shatter him.

She patted his head, a little envious at the boy's blissful ignorance.

"You're lucky, Phineas. You're 3 years old. Even if I tell you, you probably won't remember. I, on the other hand…"

She sighed as she looked up to the blue skies, wishing that he'd tell her he already knew;

So she can at least have an honest heart to talk to.


	70. Lights (Candace & Linda)

Chapter 70: Lights

"Come on, Candace, you're all grown up now. You have to."

"I can't!" she cried stubbornly, almost sobbing. "Not when lightning storms are striking every night! A-a-and what if... the-the ghost..."

Linda sighed. Sometimes...

"Candace, I promise you he won't find you there."

"That's what you said last week! And look what happened!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe I was wrong that time, but this time I have a witness to make sure."

She handed her daughter the small object she had been hiding in her palm. Candace's eyes lighted up as she turned it on, her fears evaporated by its light.

"This... This is..."

"This is what you've been asking me every day since you saw that show, Candace. Well, you can have it now, but with one condition."

She knelt down to her, putting both hands on the 4-year-old's shoulders. With a comforting smile, she asked her.

"You're gonna promise me, that you'll be nothing but be my confident and brave little girl from now on. Do you understand?"

She nodded, a large open smile plastered on her lips.

"I am! I'm not afraid of anything, as long as my friend here's with me." She hugged the night light close to her cheeks. "Thank you so much, mom!"

Linda felt the surprise turn to warmth as she returned the sudden embrace.

"You're welcome Candace," she answered, petting her daughter's hair. "You're welcome."


	71. Apologies (Candace, Phineas & Ferb)

Chapter 71: Apologies

"What are you two doing here? Couldn't you just spare me for a sec?"

11-year-old Candace lied lazily on the couch, flipping channels at random. Phineas and Ferb stood beside her, trying to apologize, except she's not planning to hear a word of it.

"Candace, if you'd just let us sa—"

"Stop _right there_ ," she interrupted, closing her eyes with her hands. "Don't even try to help me with another one of your ridiculous knick-knacks."

"But Candace—"

"You already did a good enough job tearing my plush doll to pieces, Phineas." She shot him a deadly glare. "Now go. _Get outta here_."

His face immediately fell.

"…okay, sis." He took out a small gift box and put in on a table in front of her. "I just hope that… that you'll accept this in advance."

She watched as her brothers walked up to the stairs, shoulders slumped in defeat. A little shred of guilt came to her heart, before being quickly shot down by her conscious.

"…This is all their fault," she said stubbornly, glancing at the box. "I have nothing to…"

She looked up to the ceiling. She could hear their voices, talking about her; it made the feeling churning in her chest even worse.

She sighed lightly, moving to the gift box. "Well… might as well see what's under here…"

The sight of her Ducky Momo doll greeted her, looking absolutely brand new, the wear-and-tear marks over the years gone entirely. It held in its hands a DVD tape of the movie that premiered last night; the one that she missed because her brothers had shredded the tickets along with the doll.

It had a letter enclosed in its mouth. She read;

 _Sorry for your troubles. We want to have just one more play with you, Candace. We hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us.  
–With our sincerest apologies, your clumsy brothers, Phineas and Ferb. _

As she looked up again, she wiped the forming tears on her eyes.

With the letter in hand, she hesitantly went up the stair steps, trying to think up an apology she can only hope is good enough for them.


	72. The Red Eye (Suzy & Jeremy)

Chapter 72: The Red Eye

She panted heavily as she rushed up the stairs, ignoring the calls and questions from her mother. "Those idiots made me rush my inspections, and look what happens!" she murmured. "If I forgot to lock the walls…"

"Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't be… "

But when she turned the corner, she saw that she was too late.

Her brother already stood at the doorway, gazing at the details of her room that only she was supposed to know. Hearing the tired wheezes, he slowly turned around.

"S-Suzy?" he asked, worry and fear running through his voice, "What is all this?"

He pointed to the room's walls, covered with blueprints and schemes. Some of them were overlaid with several photos of Candace, scribbled on, torn, or otherwise damaged.

"Jeremy…" she heaved a sigh. "What were you doing, breaking into my room?"

"I was looking for your headband! The one that you said was precious to you?"

"Oh, that thing. Yeah…" she wiped away some tears from her eyes. "Look, Jeremy, I know you're probably mad and confused about this. But before you come down and tell mom and dad… w-would you be kind enough to let me have one last favor? For your best little sister?"

Hearing his sister cry, Jeremy's heart slowly mellowed. He kneeled down and ruffled her hair.

"Sure, Suzy. One last favor. What would it be, sis?"

"Oh, that's simple, Jeremy…"

She took out a small device from her pocket, the one that she snuck away a week ago from Candace's purse, just about the size and the shape of a cigar tube. She slid the switches around, before pointing the top part to him.

"All you need to do is look at this little red eye."


	73. The Red Ribbon (Phineas & Isabella)

Chapter 73: The Red Ribbon

The 6-year-old looked at her quizzically. "And this is…?"

"Well, this is a box wrapped in gift wrappers, and this is a strand of ribbon," Isabella said, chuckling. "Honestly Phineas, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"No, I knew that. I mean, what do you want me to do with them?"

"I need your help tying the knot. It's Mother's Day this weekend, and I really want to give _something_ to my mom as a change."

"Oh… Well sure, then, I can show you." He took the box and ribbon from her hands.

"You take one end here, and put it here…"

He didn't notice she was slowly leaning ever closer to him. Or maybe he did; he darted his eyes from the box to her in occasion, always with that sweet, cute little smile.

Just a few minutes later, the box was ready, wrapped up in a nice little bow.

"Thanks for your help, Phineas. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Isabella. Uh, just one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you asking me for tying the knot and all, but… didn't they already teach you a hundred-and-one ways to tie a knot at the Lil' Sparks Academy?"

A small blush crept to her face as she chuckled awkwardly in response.


	74. The Red Door (Ferb & Lawrence)

Chapter 74: The Red Door

He hummed the tune that was sung by his extended family as his farewell fanfare. It helped him ease off the nervousness when he first landed here; and it certainly helped him now. The yellow house was just visible on the far side of the street.

"That's right Ferb," his father beamed from far above him. "These people are the best fellows you'll ever see!"

Ferb turned the corner of his eyes, seeing just the sliver of two children being called by their mother inside the house.

He looked up doubtfully. "Father, you made them promise, right?"

"I did, son. They won't leave us. Don't you worry; you'll never be lonely again."

Ferb smiled in relief, and waited eagerly as his father knocked on the bright red door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and requests are always welcome.  
**

 **See you next week!  
**


	75. Impression (Gretchen & Ferb)

**Only one long chapter again this time, requested by Dreadwing216. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 75: Impression

She fell on her rear at the sidewalk, trying desperately to catch her breath. The dog was long gone, and with it, any hope to recover her accomplishment sash.

Even if there were no cracks on it, she checked on her glasses anyway, thankful that it was left undamaged. "So confrontation is not an option," she said, sighing.

"Great. Replacement's gonna put a dent on my plans… assuming there _are_ replacements…"

She tried to pick herself up when she saw a figure extending a hand to help her.

"Thanks," she said, getting a good look at the hand's owner. She narrowed her eyes; he looks almost familiar...

"Uh, I'm sorry, but… do I know you?"

She winced at how harsh that sentence came out.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be offended. He shook his head, before pointing his finger at her scratched hand.

"Oh, this? Yeah, I was chasing a bloodhound that took my accomplishment sash. A bad idea when you finally catch up to the darned thing."

She sighed as she began walking past him. "I appreciate your help, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab my replacement now, assuming there is one. See you."

He stopped her by grabbing her right shoulder.

"Which way did it go?"

She was surprised by his unfamiliar accent, but managed to shake it off before answering, "Three blocks west; 592 Polo Street. But wait, don't do anything—"

But there was only a cloud of dust of him left.

"…stupid."

She ran off to the house, not expecting the kid to survive his encounter; her mind raced, terrified of what'll happen to him, and yet it also wondered; why would he do this for a complete stranger? Something was _not_ right about her suicidal hero…

After a few minutes of running, she finally made it down in front of the house; but her heart sank at the ripping sounds of crazed barking.

"What… what was he…"

But before she could think up of an apology for his soon-to-be-grieving family members, she saw him running back from the gate, holding her yellow sash, which was somehow left unscathed by the hound. The boy had several scratches on his hands, and sweat covered his forehead.

Wordlessly, he handed back the little girl her sash.

"…thanks again," was all she managed to say.

But his knees suddenly wavered, revealing several more scratches beneath his clothes; he fell down, but she caught him in her arms just in time.

"Come on, you idiot. We'll go to the Fireside Girls HQ to get you fixed. Don't faint on me, 'kay?"

She slung his right arm around her neck, and helped him walk down the streets.

She looked at him worriedly for minutes, before finally asking, "Why did you risk your neck out for a complete stranger? You don't even know me, but you... What did you think you have to gain?

"You don't know me," he responded wearily, "but I know you, Gretchen. Joined Fireside Girls Troop 46321 when you were 7. Consultant, advisor and third-in-command of the troop, plus a best friend of Isabella's. Never wore glasses until you were pressed by your teammates to help you pass the Lil' Sparks Graduation Test."

She was stunned at the details the boy was taking out. He certainly looked like he knew more than that, and the only reason he stopped was because he doesn't want to creep her out further.

"How… how did you…?"

He held up a small journal; written on its cover was "The Comprehensive List of Important People to Know in Danville (aka a Housewarming Gift). From Phineas, Candace, Isabella and co."

She blinked three times, as if just realizing something. "Wait a minute… Green hair, British accent…"

She clicked her fingers. "Hey, aren't you Ferb Fletcher? Phineas' new brother that just arrived last week?"

He nodded his head.

"Isabella's been talking about you. Says you're a really nice guy if you weren't so quiet."

Looking into his blank expression, she chuckled lightly. "You know, this is a bit much if you want to make a first impression. But you know, we haven't even formally met yet, right?"

Smiling, she took out her spare hand to him. "We both already know each other's names, so I guess I only need to say... nice to meet you, Ferb."

He smiled back, before shaking her hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you too, Gretchen."


	76. Fireside Girl Talk (Gretchen & Isabella)

Chapter 76: (Fireside) Girl Talk

"CB?"

"CB."

"Isabella. We're barely 6 and a half. We shouldn't eve-"

" _Don't_ interrupt me on this one, Gretchen."

She sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, fine. Where?"

"300 feet north."

"Hmm… interesting… choice. Field width?"

"30 meters."

"Yep, roger that. I'll get the rest of them ready. You go ahead."

With a roll of her eyes, Gretchen went out the alley, leaving Isabella alone to move in.


	77. Chorus (Isabellla & the Fireside Girls)

Chapter 77: Chorus

"Llalala- _argh_!"

The 8-year old was again swept by a burned cough, her sore throat begging for some water.

"Uh, Isabella?" Gretchen walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Gretchen. " Her voice was almost entirely shriveled up. "I'm trying to practice for that Chorus of the Fireside Girls Patch, but…" she coughed again.

"Isabella, what are you talking about?" she giggled. "You can't _get_ that patch. In fact, I don't think any one of us can."

"Gretchen, I-"

"Let me finish. We won't get that patch, Isabella…"

She walked her out of the room, where the 5 other girls are waiting.

" _Not by ourselves."_

Ginger looked at her worriedly. "Isabella, did you try to practice all by yourself again? You know that the patch's a whole-troop affair!"

"You've got nothing to prove here if that's your game, Chief." Adyson added.

Looking at her concerned friends, she grimaced at her own stupidity; she _forgot_ the one question they were asked all the time back from when they were Little Sparks.

 _How would you move a mountain, future Fireside Girl?_

Gretchen snapped her from her daydream. "Here you go, Isabella," she held a glass of water to her.

She emptied it in three seconds flat, but she was much more grateful for the company than the water.

"…thanks girls." She smiled. "Now… let's take it from the top."


	78. Leap of Faith (Gretchen)

Chapter 78: Leap of Faith

" _ **I can do this!"**_

Her scream tore through the air as she spread her arms and plunged down the narrow plank. She closed her eyes; there was no use aiming with no glasses helping her.

After what seems an eternity lasting some fifteen seconds, she finally felt the large haystack cushioning her back softly, enveloping her inside its safe, earthly ground.

That was before she opened her eyes; the euphoria from the fall was already gone, and with it...

Outside the pile, even after several long seconds, not one of her friends cheered; rather, their faces grew more troubled the longer they look at the hay.

"…girls?"

"…yeah?"

"Did you just hear Gretchen say 'cra—'"

A long, shrill scream of pain from the stack finished her sentence for her.

"Oh boy… That's gotta hurt. Come on girls, time to put that First Aid training to good use."

* * *

 **I love to hear from you all. Please review about what you think. If you think there are some improvements needed, do tell me about it. If you think up of a good idea for a chapter, don't be shy about it either.  
**

 **See you on Friday!  
**


	79. Sick of You (Fireside Girls)

**Requested by Dreadwing216. This one takes place when the characters are 6, to fill some plot holes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 79: Sick of You

They prevented their ears from popping; but that's the only stopping action they feel inclined to do.

They did absolutely nothing to stop their leader from charging to the sandbox; there was no point.

Gretchen whistled a familiar tune. The rest of the girls turned and looked at her weirdly.

"Mozart's Dies Irae, Gretchen? Really?"

"What? I find it appropriate to the scenery at hand."

She continued to whistle the chorus, to the almost horrifying carnage playing out before them.

"Hey… she's right, it does kinda go along with the sight!" Ginger spoke up.

"Strike left, feint right, three steps forward… now this is the Isabella I respect!" Milly added.

"Wait a minute…" Adyson narrowed her eyes. "Three steps back, forward, stomach kick… can she even li— _Get down!_ "

They barely ducked in time as the big flash of black flew like a bullet past them, raspy yelling accompanying the skin-clad brick of a boy. He soon landed unceremoniously on the bush far across the field.

"Man, that was close! It's not often you get a 300 pound pile of blubber flying past you!"

She flinched a little at the glares she got.

"Oh, come on. What's he gonna do? You heard how high the note he was singing."

They turned back to Isabella; she gave the small redhead boy a comforting pat on the back, before she waved her hand at them to follow her.

"Scratch him off the target list for next week, Adyson," Holly suggested. "The laughs are _not_ worth our bones."


	80. Promise (Ginger & Buford)

**And this one takes place when they're 16. Read on.**

* * *

Chapter 80: Promise

"Buford, give it back to me, _now_!"

Ginger chased the bully around the midnight streets of Danville, who had a small case on his arms.

"Not until you promise me something, girly!"

Finally, after several minutes running down the road, he skidded to a halt on a corner, but he still refused to give the girl her prize.

Several long minutes of struggling later, she finally stopped, panting heavily while shooting him a glare.

"Buford… I'm telling you… _give it back_."

"And I'm telling you, not until you promise me something. What's in this box, anyway?" He slowly opened up the case, just enough to shape a small opening. He peeked through, grinning at whatever was inside.

"Well, well, well. I guess you _do_ know him."

He closed the box before throwing it back to the weary girl.

"What the…" She blew a small sigh. "…alright then, Buford. What's your catch?"

"Like I said. You still owe me a promise."

"Yeah? And what's so important that you need to make me run around town just to promise on it?"

He shuffled in circles around her, arms rested behind his back. "The thing is, I've already seen enough with one of you. Always smiling in front of everyone like a happy gal, but when the curtains fall, she goes over to cry in the corner of her room."

She raised an eyebrow. "B-but she hasn't told any of you yet. How did you…?"

"I know a lot about these things, trust me. Now, about your promise…"

Buford slowly stepped closer to the girl. "If I find _him_ crying in a corner, you better make sure he's not crying about you."

She felt dread at the boy for the first time in years. "O-or else what?"

"Let's just say, you won't be attending three months' worth of appointments because you're stuck recovering inside in a hospital."

Her fear slowly melted into appreciation at the bully's show of concern.

"Heh… Heh-heh. So you _are_ concerned about his well-being as much as I do, you big lump," she said, ignoring Buford's attempts to threaten her.

"Don't worry, Buford. I'm not gonna do anything to him. And I'm pretty sure you're not gonna do anything to me, neither."

Smiling lightly, she extended her hand.

"But, what the heck. Sure. I promise ya, Buford."

* * *

 **As usual, reviews are always highly appreciated, both in compliments and/or critiques. Ideas are even more welcome.  
**

 **See you next week, and Happy Easter to you all!  
**


	81. Inaction (Doofenshmirtz & Perry)

Chapter 81: Inaction

The doctor chuckled nervously, tugging at his collar. Why was he doing this? What was his nemesis intending to do with this?

"Uh... Yeah, you know, it's uh... because it's cool with the kids and uh... my-my daughter! Yes, this is my present for, uh... for my daughter."

Still silence resumed as Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry, who was still trying his best not to blink. Do they really have to take precious four minutes examining a doll that doesn't do any-

"...Well, we hope your daughter will enjoy it sir. Have a nice day!"

He waved back slowly, then barely kept himself from tripping from how hard his nemesis was pulling his hand.

They ran three blocks out of the shop before the platypus stopped.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that that's your hosts that you're trying so hard to avoid there. Does this make me even for the whole affair with Peter the—"

A sharp glare, and his hopeful looks evaporated.

"Yeah, you're right. Not even close."


	82. Remove the E (Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 82: Remove the E…

"Alright then boys, tear it up!"

Dootenshmirtz winced at every small rip, shrinking more and more at every inch of the crude laser's scorching. He stopped himself just short from emitting a ripping scream, settling for a large yelp instead when the label was torn entirely.

"Oh man, this is so much worse than I thought it would..."

Perry was patting the doctor's back to give him some solace, but couldn't help to roll his eyes at how melodramatic he was taking the situation.

"That's it, phase 1 operation RTEFDEI successful. Bring 'em down."

"Wait, that was phase 1?" he asked the Major worriedly. "What's on the chopping block for phase 2?"

"Phase 2? Oh, just your evil jingle and basement supplies."

His knees suddenly wavered down in shock.

"Help me, Perry the Platypus," he whimpered.


	83. Confidential (Doofenshmirtz)

Chapter 83: Confidential

Doofenshmirtz walked down the hallways of OWCA HQ, somehow contented at being temporarily assigned to a cubicle worker.

He sat down and as usual, began fooling around with the computers and their central network; they'd probably expected this, because every piece of application, every document, heck, even the main computer screen was passworded. _Everything._

But of course they forgot to ask him about his network-breaching compulsion before assigning him here.

And of course, they forgot to screen him for one last non-Inator.

Soon enough, he stumbled upon the secrets of OWCA...

Specifically, the fact that Perry the Platypus, Agent Numero Uno of OWCA, was in possession of recordings of corny, melodramatic soap operas.

* * *

 **And that's it for today. Reviews are always gretefully appreciated. I'd love to hear from you readers again.  
**

 **See you on Wednesday!  
**


	84. Sensitive (Isabella-2)

**Stupid me... I forgot to tell you on Monday. Unfortunately, some things came up and made me busy (again), and the requests are put on hold (again) until next week in the least. My sincerest apologies.**

 **Now, go ahead and enjoy the last reserve set of stories, set in the 2nd Dimension.  
**

* * *

Chapter 84: Sensitive

Isabella looked to the interrogation room. Inside, she could see Candace interrogating Buford with her usual chilling quietness.

"What's with her today?" she turned to Baljeet, who was busy trying to restore audio from the room.

"I do not know. She has been interrogating Buford for an hour now. And she shut down the sounds from the inside."

"She can do that?"

"Apparently."

Isabella squinted. There was something different about the looks of their leader today…

Her eyes opened wide. "Oh no. Buford… what have you done?"

"What? What is it?"

"Look at her! Just take a good look for a second. What's different about her look today?"

After a few seconds, Baljeet finally saw the discrepancy.

"Wait… where is her…?"

She scoffed. "He's always been a moron. Good thing I always keep a safe, huh?"

She grabbed a small case from her pockets. Inside it, was an exact replica of their leader's one-of-a-kind sunglasses.

"She was always sensitive about this thing. Heh, come on, let's go in before that idiot makes things worse."


	85. Says You (Isabella-2 & Candace-2)

Chapter 85: Says You

She saluted. "Yes sir! Today on thirteen-hundred hours, I have completed the picnic on the pa—"

She stopped dead when she realized what she's doing. As she slowly dropped her hand, she blushed pink from embarrassment.

Lounging on the seat, Candace laughed. "…Are you giving me a _sitrep_ , Isabella?"

"…Huh. I guess I did," she answered, almost laughing herself.

"Heh-heh. And _you're_ one to talk about giving the old life up."


	86. Journal (Isabella-2 & Phineas-2)

Chapter 86: Journal

"Hey, idiot! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Phineas jumped from his seat. "Oh! H-hi, Isabella. Boy, you really surprised me there for a sec. Hey, check out this book I found. It's got-"

She snatched the book from his hands wordlessly before ruffling through the book's pages.

"Hey, what was that for? If you want it, then…"

She silenced him with an angry glare. "How much did you _read_?"

"Uh… Just the first section… invasion/infiltration schematics and plans?"

She stayed quiet as she continued turning the book's pages before sighing. "Thank goodness."

The girl put her book into her pocket, but her scowl still hadn't disappeared from her face. "What were you doing reading my journal, you moron?"

"Y-your journal? Oh-oh… I'm sorry, Isabella, I didn't know! It was right there on the table, and I thought…"

"How did you open the lock?"

"W-what lock?"

She hit her forehead, sighing exasperatedly. "Ugh, are we really playing this game now? My _lock_ , the book-lock thingy that kept people like you from opening it!"

"Isabella, there was no lock when I found it. I found it just like that, lying on the table!"

"Well, then that means somebody opened the lock before you. Now who was it?"

"Well, I can open a lock, but I think you already know I wouldn't open any unless I really need to. Candace's on a date with that Jeremy boy…"

"And the Firestorm Girls are all busy trying the new ballgame in the snow. So that only leaves…"

They both gasped in realization. Their heads immediately turned to the window; looking at the culprit who was still watching the TV on the couch.

He turned his head, and waved his hand lightly at them.

" _Ferb!"_


	87. Experience (Ginger & Stacy)

**Happy April Fools Day, people! (Fun fact; we don't celebrate that here.)**

 **The five chapters was by all means unintentional; I saw a few chapters, and thought how they fit in the theme better.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story! (Oh, and good luck surviving the day.)  
**

* * *

Chapter 87: Experience

Even though they didn't talk about it, there was _one_ thing her sister's better at compared to her. It was probably the gift of experience; she's been dabbling in the tradition of years now with her best friend, who's no novice in the business, either.

And now, _she's_ taking a potshot to try to take her down. Except she already spent half the day trying every trick she can think of; nothingworks on her. _Nothing._

She scratched one more item off the list. "Darn it! That's one more failed trap. Gotta hurry before the day ends-"

She suddenly jumped from the bushes when she heard her sister call her from behind.

"Ginger? Is this _your_ tripwire?"

She chuckled nervously in response. "…Oops. I guess I'm busted, huh?"

"Oh, Ginger, Ginger…" Stacy called out, smirking and crossing her arms. "You know it's a worthless effort to go up against _me_ on April Fool's Day."

Ginger could only let her head hang low.

"But still…" She ruffled the little girl's hair. "Following me all day, trying to set up a prank after another? That takes perseverance. You'll do it someday, sis. Someday."

The gesture on her head made her close her eyes. "Aww… Thanks, Stace!"

But Ginger already made one more fatal mistake; _she closed her eyes._

When she opened them…

"What the..? Where's my sash? And… where's my beret? How did—"

She just realized; Stacy already vanished with almost half her uniform.

" _ **Sttaaccy!"**_


	88. Impenetrable (Baljeet & Buford)

Chapter 88: Impenetrable

This is the most dangerous day for people like him, and he, as always, had prepared accordingly.

Trip wires, alarms, booby traps, cameras, and too many mouthfuls of other security measures pepper every inch of the house and the yards surrounding them. All controlled by a single computer, which he had been busy operating since 6 A.M sharp.

And now, he was busy shooting down water balloons of increasingly larger sizes, thrown from across the street by the only kid that had the capacity to get up at 6 A.M sharp.

"Forget it, Buford!" He hailed through the mic. "This house has been proven 100 percent bully-proof! There is absolutely no way that you can penetrate the defenses!"

Buford only increased his rate of fire as a response.

He sighed at the bully's stubbornness, and set the computer to auto-mode.

He then grabbed himself a plate of sandwich, and patiently watched the offender wear himself down.


	89. Balloonacy (Isabella)

Chapter 89: Balloonacy

Isabella woke up, and relished her last moments of peace; the coming hours are not going to be good for her nerves.

"Well Pinky, this is my last hour of- ...wait a minute, why is my belly so-"

She smacked her palm on her face, looking down below her pajamas; specifically, on the massive (and frankly very convincingly skin-colored) balloon tied down onto her abdomen.

"Very funny, I'm pregnant. Now I'm gonna have to go get my one-way ticket to Montauk or something."

She reached around her waist for the rope, but found nothing but a few bumps around her skin. She then reached into the drawer and grabbed the sharpest pin she could find. She thrusted it onto the balloon, before immediately diving below her bed when the pin richocheted and started buzzing around the room.

As the clinking and dinking ceased at last, she slowly peeked her head up. Thankfully, the pin hit nothing important.

She sighed as she crawled up and went into the changing room.

"See, Pinky, this is what happens to you when you think your crush is too kind to make you his first victim."

Her face steeled up as she finally managed to straighten out her pink dress against the large balloon.

"Now... where did I keep the Decimation Retaliatory Strike Plan?"


	90. A1D (Monogram)

Chapter 90: A1D

Major Monogram walked down the hallway when he felt his phone beep.

"What the…?"He questioned the red alert on his phone. "Ready for the A1D? What does that m-"

He was interrupted by the lights on the hallway, which slowly went out row by row. Soon enough, he was left alone in the dark.

"Wait a minute… Isn't today...?"

He barely snatched a look at the date on his phone before it also blacked out, depriving him of his last source of light.

"Oh… I see."

He took out a pair of shades and wore them dramatically as he readied his water rifle.

"Alright then, it's a war you _want_ , then it's a war you'll _get."_


	91. No Tricks (Doofenshmirtz & Perry)

Chapter 91: No Tricks

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'But this isn't the first time that you said you turned good for the day, in fact, you've been doing this about thirty dozen times since we last met.' Yes, I know, but I won't say yes or no to your terrific question. I mean really, what's the point in spoiling the April Fools Spirit?"

Perry simply rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the lounge chair; any minute now, a giant rope made out of sticky confetti, or a freezing water bucket, or another mind control Evolution-something-Inator for all he knew, will drop out of that roof, and it will finally free him of the doctor's incessant rambling.

"Say, Perry the Platypus, you know, in Drusselstein, my father used to play the greatest pranks on me! Ah, all those good old memories… the trap pit covered with the leaves, then the wolves, the giant pile of meat tied around the noose hanging off the climbing obstacle… Did you know I almost fell to my doom several times, but I was always rescued by the wolves? Turns out those guys are related to my ocelot parents, so they took me in their cave…"

He didn't stop talking, nor did he plan to anytime soon; seeing the agent's face scrounge up slowly in boredom is a most delicious sight.

* * *

 **And there we have it. As usual, tell me what you think of them all.  
**

 **Oh, look at that. Apparently, this story will hit its goal next week. Chapter 100... Boy, I haven't made anything in preparation. Oh, just to let you know, requests are online again. Yes, I know.  
**

 **P.S.: Didyoucatchthereferencetoesceepeetwothreeone?  
**

 **Don't worry. I trust you.  
**

 **Awaiting inspiration for #100, and currently signing out,**

 **-ay2001.**


	92. Lost Tapes (Fireside Girls & Irving)

Chapter 92: Lost Tapes

"...What exactly did we just see?"

"Oh come on, you paid me good money for this! At least you can pay some attention!"

"Oh no, I... think we saw the tape just fine. I, uh... have one more question to make."

"Ask, and it shall be given to you... Heh, just kidding. But ask away, my beautiful compatriots."

"So, you have this tape just sitting around. Why didn't you just show this to them? I thought you'd be happy to see them getting h-"

"Up-pup-pup! Adyson! You are endangering the breaking of the natural flow of events simply by suggesting that notion!"

"What? I think we share a commonality in our interests regarding these two- oh crud, I'm picking up on his vocabulary."

"I'm sorry, Adyson. I'm afraid I can't do that. He _cannot_ be allowed to know. He can know by himself, maybe, but never by others' doing... well, not until ten years from now, anyway."

"So why'd you show this to us?"

"Oh, it just happened to be Katie's birthday today."

"Uh... Irving, I never told you _anything_ about my birthday, but... it's kinda redundant for a present when you're dosing us with mind-wiping gas when we walk out the door, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course. They're a real pain to catch, but I cannot waive the procedure for any reasons. If the Agency found out about this, they'd dose us with worse. You'd understand."

They all collectively rolled their eyes, but got his meaning, seeing at the microscopic nods the gave each other.

"Okay, okay. We get you and... your irrational fears. But can we at least see the tape again? My suspension of disbelief kept suspending my thoughts in disbelief."

"Of course. You can watch it as many times as your subconscious would like. Just make sure you breathe deep on the hallway, 'kay?"

He played the repeat button for the third time, and the video came to life once again.

 _"Major Monogram?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"So none of us would remember 'anything' about today?"_

 _"That's right..."_


	93. Too Far (Suzy & Candace)

Chapter 93: Too Far

"Candace?" She approached her body slowly. Could've she…

"Candace!"

She narrowed her eyes. Impossible; she was tougher than this. _Much_ tougher.

So she gave her a piece of Extra-Tuff gum. She didn't read the labels; how could she be blamed if her mouth wasn't strong enough to prevent choking?

"You're not dead," she said, kneeling down to her lying form. "Do you think you can fool me? _You're not dead._ "

No response.

Frustrated, she threw a fistful of dust and sand on her eyes. Tickled her feet and hips. Ran feathers up her nose. Threw a bucket of ice-cold water on her.

No response.

"I-impossible… I—I…"

She finally felt freezing fear fuming on her spine.

"It's gonna be only a few minutes before he gets back…"

With no other choice, she ran back to the park restroom.

Once she was well out of sight, a figure rustled through the very top of the tree's branches.

She climbed down, and got rid of her inflated clone. Holding the video camera, she grinned confidently.

" _Busted."_


	94. The Power of (Dr Von Roddenstein)

Chapter 94: The Power of…

" _Dance!?"_

Professor Cooper von Roddenstein was busy leafing through the book, looking for just another way to beat his arch-rival. Somehow, he regained his body after being eaten by a monster platypus; shame on him for using witchcraft, but that capability made him a better scientist than himself, even if he's not competent enough to be an evil one.

"Wonderful. I go to all the trouble of creating a time machine, and have all my organs torn apart trying to breach the space-time continuum, only to get a pointless self-help book. This is what I get!"

His assistant chimed on his lab door's bell before he could vent further.

"Sir, the angry mob has just sent us a letter. They want to reposition the meeting to 4 o'clock this afternoon, possibly earlier if it does not trouble you."

"What?" he turned his head around. "Why would they do that?"

"They all have their tickets for the Monster's Dance Festival to celebrate Halloween's Day, sir. The most lavish party of the season, in their own words. They do not wish to waste their money on you and your devices."

The professor gasped. "Wait a minute…. Monster's Dance F-"

He snapped his fingers and laughed maniacally.

"Melanie, you have just given me the best idea I ever had!"

He turned back to the book, and approached it with quill in hand.

"Dancing is not _science_ , no…"

He grinned wistfully.

"But… what if we make it to be an _evil_ science instead?"

Cackling like a maniac, the professor ran to the basement and slammed the door shut.


	95. He Isn't (Candace & Phineas)

Chapter 95: He Isn't

"But I want to see him!"

"No, no you can't, Phineas! Not until somebody says it's okay."

"Why? Why won't you let me see him?"

She sighed, because she was just as desperate to see him; but she was...

"...Because we're a little young to see him like that, Phineas. You'd wish you didn't if you did... that's what mom said."

Silence.

"...Candace?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"..."

She closed her eyes, and hugged her brother close to her heart.

"I don't know, Phineas. I don't know."


	96. Reminder (Candace & the Talking Zebra)

Chapter 96: Reminder

She slumped into her bed, reveling in what could possibly be the biggest crash in her life. The failure to end all failures. World's Greatest Bust Award goes only for her and for her alone… for failing so hard.

"What am I doing?" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to rub her eyes further; they're red enough already as they are. "I need to do more with my life than just…!"

She threw a runaway pencil to the calendar in anger; it ripped a straight hole through to the walls.

"I've dedicated my entire life to find the truth, but found nothing but grief… Oh great, there goes my quotations book again. When will this all end?"

"Not for another two years, Kevin. You just need to go at it for another two years."

She turned her head around, to the familiar animal sitting in the rocking chair.

"Oh, it's you," she hissed. "It's been a long time. Where've you been?"

"There weren't any convenient events around you, so I've been ordered to come here. Why are you throwing it all away? You were doing so well!"

"Of course I am! I've tried for five years straight… and look where it got me."

"You tried for five years, Kevin, and you got a sore back. I can understand that. But if they went for one without you… well, all I can say is… they had fun."

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, Kevin, it's the only reason you ever kept on this long. Because of you, they had fun... They put out every one of the stars. They packed up the moon. Dismantled the sun. Poured away the ocean and swept up the wood."

"W-what?" Her voice became distressed. "What are you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant you!" He chuckled. "You were going to do all that stuff, Kevin, not them! They have none to blame. You, on the other hand…"

"Wait a minute… I know—"

Her eyes narrowed to the zebra, who still wore that sickening grin on his mouth. Perhaps she always knew of the real reason she kept it up; she just didn't want to admit it.

" no… don't you dare. Don't you _dare_. If you think you can-"

"Then wake up, Kevin. Wake up and stop me."

She suddenly jumped out of bed and gasped for air, before the sounds of the morning came slowly to her.

 _I know what we're going to do today…_

"Don't let them down, Kevin. Please; for your own sake."


	97. Crave Serving (Candace & Phineas)

Chapter 97: Crave Serving

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

"And to you yourself, sis. What are you doing serving Slushy Dogs on the mall?"

"Eh, I figured I'd take a little break before moving in with the big leagues. Nostalgic, too. So, what's your order?"

"Uh... Windmill on a stick. Hold the bun."

She handed him the order. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," he replied simply, putting the money on the counter. He then took out a jar of peanut butter, and started to dip the sausages inside it.

"Uh, you... You sure you want to do that, Phineas?"

"What? Oh, this..." He chuckled, waving the stick on his arm. "Heh, this isn't for me, Candace. It's for-"

She gasped theatrically, then pointed a finger at him. "Oh my goodness Phineas! You're crave serving!"

"I what?"

She simply laughed the question off. "Boy, I can't believe it's been, what, three months in? Time flows by so fast! Congratulations, by the way!"

"...Thanks, Candace."

"Oh, little advice? She's only gonna get worse for the next six months, you know. Getting late orders at 9.30 P.M won't cut it. Be prepared."

He simply smiled back.

"She already told me as much. Thanks."

* * *

 **That's the last of it. The last three will follow up on Friday. Review if you'd like, and tell me what do you think of this story overall. If you love it or hate it, do pray tell.**

 **Thanks in the meanwhile(maybeforthepenultimatetime)**

 **Logging out, ay2001.  
**


	98. Slumber, Part 1

**.- .-. . -.- - ..- ... - .. .-.. .-.. - ... . .-. . ..-..**

* * *

Chapter 98: Slumber, Part 1

Somehow, he couldn't decide that whether this was a good or bad idea; or situation, in this case.

It was midnight, probably pushing into fifteen past one. Stuck on the backseat of the car, on a last-minute catch-up trip. Ferb and Candace rode shotgun and drove, respectively.

And that only left the two, sitting comfily alone on the backseat.

Like he said; both good and bad, one package.

He wanted to move just slightly back, but didn't want to wake her; her head was laying on his shoulders, and any movement will make this even more awkward than it needs to be.

He tried to get at least some sleep, in spite of the heat and the butterflies.

And then, just as he floated away again, she mumbled something into his ear.

Whatever it was, he couldn't make it out. It was just sleep talk, he thought; it wasn't meant to be understood.

But for a reason he himself never knew, he liked to pretend.

To pretend she said those three little words he'd took a liking to recently.

He smiled softly, and a small sigh came out of him.

Laying his head on her cheeks, he too let himself slip into sweet slumber.


	99. Slumber Part 2

Chapter 99: Slumber, Part 2

The 8-year-old took a small sigh as she turned off the lamp.

"Sure, when you're awake you just keep on pestering me, and when you're finally asleep, you sleep like a-"

She snapped her eyes shut as another strike of thunder rumbled past the sky. They, however, didn't even flinch.

Good for them, she thought.

"Great, it's starting up again. Now I gotta figure out how I am supposed to tell a bedtime story to myself…"

She looked as another flash went through the window. 5 seconds.

She then looked at the clock. 11.27.

"And, I'm 2 hours late into my own bed. All because of this stupid st-"

She gritted her teeth as the next crack came down, even louder than the first one.

"Ssh! Shut up! You'll wake them, you idiot!"

Somehow, Candace's retort took the sky; there were absolutely no rumbles or flashes coming from above anymore. She huffed a small breath of satisfaction.

"Huh. Well I didn't actually expect that to work... Eh."

She walked back between their beds, and gave them a small kiss on the forehead. Chuckling lightly, she closed the door without a sound.

"Goodnight, boys. And sorry you got sick because of me. Get well soon…"


	100. Slumber, Part 3

Chapter 100: Slumber, Part 3

As Vanessa went to the kitchen to get some midnight snacks, she saw her father sleeping soundly on the chair. The table in front of him was covered in blueprints and schematics for her imminent 18th birthday party, some of them even less scrutinable than the others.

Normally, she'd just move past like normal; that is, until she saw the folder with a big red 'Do Not Open' sign lying on the table. Even more so when she saw the even bigger 'That especially includes you, Vanessa' sign on its back.

After figuring out how to get past the wraps, she pulled out the piece of paper inside.

She narrowed her eyes at the message.

"W-what the...?"

As she read it further and further, she failed to stop her mouth from gaping.

"How... How did he _know?_ "

She skimmed over the rest of the text, still trying to take it all in, until she read the final line on the very bottom of the letter.

 _I know you love him, Vanessa. And I accept that. If you're sure he is the one for you, then I respect your decision, even if I think it's a horrible one._

 _That's what grown-up_ _adults_ _do to each other._

 _With love, Your_ _Respecting Father._

She stood in silence for a few seconds, before putting the paper back to its folder. With a small smile, she patted the sleeping scientist's back.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll make sure you won't regret it."

* * *

 **\- ... .- -. -.- -.- - ..- -..- - - - ... - ... . .- ... - -... - - ... . .-. . -.. .-.-.-**

 **Good night.**

 **:-)  
**


End file.
